


Lyrical Lightsabers

by WildeNight



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeNight/pseuds/WildeNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (often musical) Adventures and Misadventures of a Female Sith Warrior. Follow Apprentice Wildescent Nightstar as she navigates the challenges given to her by her Master, Darth Baras, and encounters a variety of characters while clawing her way through the Sith hierarchy trying to retain honor from a secret society within. Follows the game storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Ravaging the Temple.

**Author's Note:**

> The following story was inspired by my habit of listening to Pandora/Spotify while playing SWTOR, with the games own music off. My husband would joke that my characters must run around with a little ear piece that worked much like a blue tooth or mobile device and kill/quest while listening to music. It was also inspired by my fellow Fan Fiction writers. Without you wonderful people, these musings would never see the light of day, let alone the internet. This work follows the storyline of a human female Sith warrior. When necessary, I've taken slight liberties with scripted conversations to help tell the story as it needs to be.  
> Star Wars The Old Republic, the settings from the universe and the characters from it are not mine, they are the property of Bioware and LucasArts, and now Disney. All songs referenced belong to their artists, they just inspire the scenes. I'm only filling in some gaps in between all the questing and galactic conquests with my vivid imagination. All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

_Songs in order of appearance: A Forest ~ The Cure, Situation ~ Yaz (Yazoo), Professional Killer ~ KMFDM, End of Line ~ Daft Punk, Without Emotions ~ Combichrist._  
\-------

I saw Vette, speaking at me as she holstered her twin blaster pistols. We picked our way across the rubble of the old Sith temple in the wilds of Dromund Kaas. I reached up and pulled my earpiece from my left ear, music blaring from it.

“Geez, Do you ever turn that thing off?” she asked teasingly. 

Vette rubbed at the metal half-collar at the back of her neck. I tried to pretend it wasn't there. We had made a deal. If she could behave, it would eventually come off. I hadn't needed to shock her for nearly two weeks.

I shrugged at her, “No. Music helps me fight, gives me rhythm.”

“Okay, well where is the thing Darth Scary Man sent us out here to this creepy place for?”

I reviewed the map provided to us by my current master, Darth Baras. Or, Darth Scary Man, as Vette had started to call him.  
“Looks like we are almost there. This Ravager device is supposed to be in the 'bowels of the temple', as he put it. I think if we go through this passage here, these stairs should lead us to where it is stored.”

“Alright, you're the boss. Lead on.”

I nodded, tucking the map pad away and replacing the earpiece. An angry song was thundering in my head. I was definitely ready for some action.

We proceeded cautiously through the passageway, this temple was full of strange things and poor possessed souls who seemed bent on killing us for trespassing, or for fun. I wasn't sure, but it was as perilous as my master had said it may be. Another group of unfortunate souls came at us from the stairway. It took no time to dispatch them, being they were not the force users they were convinced they were. Their bodies lay broken and bleeding on the ancient stones. We continued.

Reaching the chamber, a stone sarcophagus sat in the center. It radiated dark energy. This had to be what Baras was after. I opened the lid and frowned. Pieces seem to be missing.

“Ugh.” I sighed.

“What?” Vette asked.

“Parts missing. Time for another scavenger hunt. A bloody one I bet too. These fools seem to enjoy holding these things on themselves.”

Vette made a frustrated, resigned noise from her lips and nodded.

We spent the next hour accosting everything that breathed in that decrepit structure trying to find the pieces we needed. Finally, finally, we had the items. We headed back down to where the main part of the Ravager rested. My Sith sense started to tingle. I made eye contact with Vette and we entered carefully. There was a man and some younger looking students with him. Non-force sensitives.

“It was foolish of you to return here.” The older man said to us, striding forward.

Vette sighed, “Uh oh. Looks like we've got another fight on our hands.”

The man pointed to the bag I carried. “Those pieces you took from my minions belong to me. They will enable me to exact my revenge on Lord Pharshol.” He glanced at the machine behind him and then back to us. “I am Lord Vacuus. The Conqueror of Begeren. The killer of Garatek the Singed. Return what you have stolen or burn!” His voice deepened at the end of his demand.

I stared at him, testing his force potential. “You don't look like a Sith to me.” He was another possessed being, a fate I would loathe to have.

“Perhaps your vision will improve in death,” he said as he unsheathed a lightsaber.

In turn, I unsheathed my own twin blades and Vette pulled out her blasters. The song playing in my ear was some electronic instrumental, but I found it fitting to the situation. I looked to Vette.

“End of line for them.”

We ended up defeating him and his deranged minions with little effort. I placed my saber hilts back on my belt and walked over to the machine. I managed to repair it without much issue and placed the finished item inside my bag. We double timed it out of the temple back to Kaas City and my master.

***

When I entered his chambers, Darth Baras was waiting for me. I turned off my music. He got kind of mad when he thought I wasn't paying full attention to him. He stood there, hiding behind his intricately etched metal mask. He was wide of girth and short of temper, but in a fairly high position of power when it came to the Sith hierarchy. He was being his usual grumpy self.

“When I sent you into the Dark Temple for the Ravager, I thought it might be the last time I saw you, apprentice. The prisoner grows weaker by the minute. There's no time to spare. Stand back and bear witness.” He took the device from me and I backed away, watching curiously.

The prisoner struggled to speak clearly as Baras approached. “You're...wasting...your time. I...will...not...”

Baras activated the item by placing it on the mans forehead and the prisoner screamed pitifully as Dark Side forces pulsed around and through him.

“Yes, the Ravager has seized his mind. Excellent! In his condition, we don't have long before the ordeal liquifies all brain matter.”

“I hope the results are gory and gruesome.” I replied, watching the man writhe on the torture table. I noticed Vette look away, her red skin tone noticeably paling.

“I don't care what we see as long as I hear what I want.” Baras replied sharply before turning his full attention to his victim. “Republic worm, you have the information I desire. Tell me everything!”

The man struggled momentarily, he seemed to be having a mild seizure, but he began to speak in halted phrases. “I am...Republic...Information Service...on special assignment to...verify possible...Imperial spy...on Nar Shaddaa. Commissioned by...Jedi Council...acting on suspicions...provided by...Master Nomen Karr.”

“Nomen Karr,” Baras said, voice full of contempt, “That is a name I grow tired of hearing.”

The comment piqued my interest. “One of your enemies, I take it, Master.”

“My oldest and most hated enemy. An old wound that continues to fester.” Baras replied, clenching his fist subconsciously. He turned to me and Vette, “Noman Karr is a Jedi Master who infiltrated the Sith. I rooted him out, then he nearly destroyed me and fled.”

I regarded his masked features with a renewed interest. Was that why he hid behind so much metal? Why he had let himself get soft in body?

Baras continued, “He's dedicated himself to proving that the Sith have spies embedded within Republic and Jedi ranks. I've thwarted him at ever turn, but he is tenacious.” He turned back to the prisoner. “How did Nomen Karr come to suspect my spy on Nar Shaddaa? Tell me, Republic wretch, what alerted him?”

The man again seemed to try to resist the artifact's power, but the words came easily enough from his mouth. “Master...Nomen Karr...has a new...Padawan. She seems to know...any being's...true nature. She senses...hidden darkness...and...untapped purity.”

“Astonishing! I've never heard of the Force granting such a gift. Tell me, how does her power work?” Baras prodded the man.

“All I...all I know is...when Master Nomen Karr brought her to Nar Shaddaa...this Padawan sensed...darkness in your spy...simply by...seeing him.”

“What is a Padawan?” I asked. I thought I knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure I understood the term correctly.

“That is what the Jedi call their trainees,” Baras explained. “It means she is not yet a Jedi. If this young Padawan can see through deception and disguise with such little effort, she threatens everything I have worked for.” He turned back to the man. “Continue, Republic dog.”

“Karr...believes his Padawan ability...is...foolproof...but the Jedi council is...skeptical,” the man ranted.   
“I was...to provide the proof...but I wasn't able...to report my findings.”

I was intrigued by this supposed power. What if we could get her to work on our side?   
“We must know more about this Padawan,” I said.

Baras agreed, “Yes, my apprentice. Such a threat must not wander the galaxy unchecked.”  
He turned fully to the man, gesturing at him, his voice getting louder. “Who is this Padawan, you Republic pest? Tell me everything you know about her.”

“She was found...on Alderaan. Her power...first emerged...while training on...Tatooine. And...Jedi sent another...agent...to investigate someone she suspected...on Balmorra...”

I noticed blood had begun seeping from the man's ears. His voice was growing fainter as he spoke.

“He's fading!” Baras said with some alarm. “Is she human or one of the Jedi's cursed aliens? Where can I find her? What is her name?!”

“I have...no...nothing...nothing mo...mor...argh!” the agent twitched one last time, his dying breath ragged in his throat.

Baras straightened his posture. “The Ravager has emptied his mind. That is all we have to go on, a few random pieces within the greater galaxy, where Nomen Karr and his Padawan have been.”

“It's a start, Master.” I replied, hoping to ease his frustration. “That device did the trick.”

“You are correct,” he said. “We now have leads to follow. Nomen Karr is a relentless crusader, and this Padawan and her unprecedented power threaten everything I have achieved.” He walked purposefully away, into his office. Vette and I followed, listening to him speak.

“Your duties are likely to take you to the far reaches of the galaxy. I will need to deploy you at will. You shall have a star ship of your own.”

I bounced back to my heels from the balls of my feet in a small rocking motion, trying not to smile too broadly. My own star ship, what a surprise!

“You've earned it. Go to my personal hanger in the spaceport and claim it.”

“You are most generous, Master.” I said while bowing to him.

“Save your gratitude. I must ponder our next move. Waste no time. Get your star ship in my hangar and wait for further instructions.”

Vette pipped up “Yeah, uh, lets go before he tells me to clean all this up, okay?” She pointed back toward the torture room.

I bowed to him again and we departed his chambers. Our next destination was Dromund Kaas Spaceport.

Finding the hangar was easy enough. Every Sith Lord with enough influence had a small section of their own at the spaceport here. I typed in the entry code to the elevator and stepped into the main control area. Noticing a few Imperials working at the consoles, we walked over to the large window facing the bay. Well, I walked, Vette ran. My little Twi'lek was very excited about this. Her black-striped lekku were practically twitching.

Looking out, it was hard not to see the gift. An Imperial Fury class star ship. She was sleek and black and deadly looking. Another small grin broke over my face.

“Wow. Take a look at that. We're going in style, now.” Vette said, the awe very apparent in her voice.

We walked over to the bay area's entry point, only to be stopped by a male Sith.  
“Nice ship. Are you leaving Dromund Kaas?” He inquired.

“You need a lift somewhere?” I asked, feeling generous.

“No, thank you. But I'm glad I caught you before you left. Cellventa Grathan sent me to deliver this token of her appreciation. For all you've done for her, it will greatly enhance this new ship of yours.”

“Tell her I said, thank you.” I replied.

“I'm afraid I won't be able to do that,” he responded. “You see, Cellventa's husband, Lord Grathan, has a different present he wants me to deliver. Apparently, he says you know too much.”

“So, he seeks to shut me up.”

“He seeks to slice you up.” The apprentice said, a gleam in his eye. “Shutting you up will just be a beneficial side effect. I've murdered just about every form of sentient being in the galaxy. And I'm here for you.”

I sighed, placing my hand to my forehead then turned from him, rolling my eyes. I had thought that both the mother and son Grathan had been pleased with the development of that little assassination plot. Apparently the son was trying his hand at being a Sith without his mother's permission. Honor was a concept not many Sith understood anymore. I heard him ignite his lightsaber and he leaped over us to block our path. Vette muttered something about 'predictable sithy-ness' and backed up. I reached up, flicked on my music and pulled out my twin red sabers, beckoning him. It took four moves. FOUR! What kind of assassin dies in four lightsaber moves?! Apparently House Grathan's. Maybe the mother had gotten wind of her son's scheme after all. 

I stepped over his body and walked up the gangway and entered the ship, my ship, for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Balmorra, or How to Flirt with a Wall -Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars The Old Republic, the settings from the universe and the characters from it are not mine, they are the property of Bioware and LucasArts, and now Disney. All songs referenced belong to their artists, they just inspire the scenes. I'm only filling in some gaps in between all the questing and galactic conquests with my vivid imagination. All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
> This story can also be viewed on FF.Net - same pen name, same title. :)

_Songs in order of appearance: Star ships ~ Nicki Minaj, Aragorn's Theme ~ Lord of the Rings Soundtrack, Where Have You Been ~Rihanna, A Whole New World – Disney's Aladdin, Blastin' Fast and Loud ~ Twisted Sister._

As soon as we entered the ship we were greeted by some kind of silver protocol droid.  
“Oh, ah...I mean, greetings.” He said to us. “I am Toovee Arrate, factotum droid for this vessel. You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master.”

His choice of inflection on the last sentence made me smile.

“So I get a star ship and a servant too? Not bad at all.”

“I am relieved, ah, er, pleased, that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master,” he said. “I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including, but not limited to, meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette. Welcome aboard this Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a star fighters maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels.”

I nodded at 2V-R8 as he went on to take me and Vette on a tour of the craft and spout off various facts in the different areas.

“Any questions, master?” He asked her as they finished up.

“I have a mission to complete. Time to see what this ship can do.” I responded.

“Thank goodness you are not deactivating me. I mean, good luck. I regret I am unable to offer you combat support, master. Frankly, my chassis couldn't withstand the stress.” He shook his head. “However, should any errands arise that are beneath your superior status, please do not hesitate to call upon me. I function to serve you. Whenever you are ready to depart, consult the galaxy map on the bridge. It will program the proper astrogation coordinates and activate the engines.”

“Wow. He's programmed for all kinds of boot licking.” Vette said. “I'm going to go explore, if that's okay.”

I nodded at her, humming a bit of a song aloud.

She raised her eyebrow at me. “Really? _Star ships._ You're so weird.” She wandered off and I went to check out my quarters. Wow...and what quarters they were.

Not too long after, I activated the holoterminal, connecting to Darth Baras.  
“Apprentice, I trust you've found your star ship satisfactory.” he asked.

“It's an outstanding vessel.” I replied.

“I hope that it serves you well. There is much to be done. My interests must be protected and my enemies destroyed. Noman Karr's efforts to expose my spies and prove his Padawan's power to the Jedi council must meet with systemic failure. You will exhaust yourself in this charge.”

“You honor me.” I said, bowing slightly. I saw Vette roll her eyes from her place to the side of the terminal.

“The information we siphoned from the Republic agent will be our map. We know my spy on Nar Shaddaa was being surveilled. We know where this Padawan was discovered, where she trained and that the Jedi have sent someone to investigate my spy on Balmorra. The Padawan will have to be hunted down and destroyed, but first you must secure my network by silencing my spies on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa.”

“Considered them wiped from existence,” I said with a dark smile.

“Nothing less than that will be sufficient.” Baras replied. “My contacts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa will detail what must be done. Your tasks are paramount, apprentice. Bring cruelty, bring rage, bring death.” With those final words he disconnected the signal.

“Darth Scary Man is sending us on a wild goose chase, but first we need to off some spies for him.” Vette said, frowning. “I know Nar Shaddaa like the back of my lekku, but I don't know anything about Balmorra.”

“Well,” I said, “Lets go to the mystery planet first, then. Learn something new.”  
I headed to the bridge, typing in the request to travel to Balmorra. The chart made a whirring noise and I heard the engines kick on. A little light marked 'Auto Pilot' lit up.

“Interceptor, you are cleared for departure” a voice chirped over the communication unit on the main manual console.

“Ha. Neat.” I said and walked back to the common room.

Vette was waiting for me. “Okay, hey. Sith master person of questionable temper and such. I've been extra good with the behaving. Did you notice? So, how 'bout taking this shock collar off of me?”

I pondered her request, placing my hand to my chin. “Give me your word that you'll still obey.”

“How about some non-obedience following sort of directions? Like a person, instead of a pet?” she countered.

“I think I can agree to that.” I said.

“You, you can? You will?!”

I removed her collar and she rubbed the back of her neck. “You have no idea how good it feels to have that thing off. Thank you.”

I nodded, “You've earned it. Now go get some rest. I have no idea what waits for us when we arrive.”

Vette nodded and bounced off and I went to go sleep in my new bed.

***

I awoke some time later, disoriented. The sheets I was wrapped up in were luxurious and silky. Not slip, slide silky...that would be beyond annoying. But they were soft and felt expensive. I stared at the dark ceiling, trying to remember where I was and why all my muscles ached. Oh...ship...right. We were heading to the Coreworld sector of the galaxy to Balmorra.

I pulled back the sheets and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My feet touched the cool metal floor.

“Rugs. I need to get some rugs.” I said aloud to myself. I looked back at the bed and the time displayed on the built-in console read zero nine forty-three. Morning. I grabbed the robe from my refresher and walked to the door to my room. A little laser scanner ran up and down my body, made a small beep and the doors opened. Huh. That's interesting.

I wandered across the common room to the medical bay. This door opened for me without scanning or beeps. Inside, the room had the sterile chrome feeling of a nice hospital room. There were two rest beds, a pull out operating table and a kolto tank in the corner, that gave the room a soft blue-green glow. I found some basic field medpacks, some topical salves and a few bottles of common medicines in the various cabinet and drawers. Reading over the labels, I found what I wanted – Tramadol. I took one from the bottle and returned to my quarters, getting a glass of water from my refresher sink. Water and pain medication taken, I returned to the common room to find 2V-R8 waiting for me.

“Good morning, Master. According to the astrogation and navigational computations, we will arrive at Balmorra two days from now, mid afternoon.”

Hm. Fast ship. I nodded at him and continued past the silver tinted droid.

“Master, if you are seeking your assistant, Mistress Vette is on the bridge. I will be at the replicator preparing your breakfast to exacting nutritional specifications.” He gave me a quick straight backed salute and headed toward the conference room. Was there a food making system there? I didn't recall, shrugged and headed to the bridge.

Vette was sitting in the Navigator's chair, her feet up on the console and crossed at the ankles. She had a datapad on her lap and a glass of something pink with ice in her left hand. She saw me come in and waved with her right hand. “Morning, boss.”

“Vette, what are you doing?” I asked, leaning against the door frame. I tightened the belt to my robe absently.

“Reading. I love to read...adventure, romances, drama, thrillers, mysteries. It's all good. Keeps my brain exercised, you know?” She sipped at her drink and smiled a shy smile. I did know. Reading was something I highly approved of. “Oh! And Toovee was teaching me how to fly this morning.” She beamed at me.

“Really? Well that's a good thing. One of us should know how to, just in case.” I said, sitting down in the Captain's chair.

“You mean you don't know?” She asked, taken by surprise.

I shrugged. “I never really thought that class was important. I remember enough to give it autopilot instructions and where some of the emergency things are...” I trailed off, looking out the main view portal. Space was very pretty and lonely. I was so glad I had Vette at that moment.

“Huh. Well, I'm happy to learn. It's kind of neat and, “she tapped her forehead, “adds to the brain stuff.”

I laughed. She was a pain in the rear, sometimes, but my red Twi'lek with the black stripes had found a place very near my dark heart in very little time.  
“Thank you, Vette.” I said to her.

She had returned to her datapad, “What for?” she asked without looking up.

“Just for being you.” I replied softly as we sat there, me contemplating the galaxy and she reading her stories.

***

The intercom to my room crackled on. “Master, we have arrived at Balmorra and are holding just beyond the planet's gravitational orbit. We are slightly ahead of schedule.”

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This bed was really, really comfy. I reached over and spoke into the intercom. “Please guide the vessel to the proper spaceport, Toovee. I will be out shortly.”

“A task, just for me? Oh, thank you, master!” he replied.

That droid was weird. I got up and went over to where I had draped my clothing. Darth Baras had sent me a text message not long after we had departed Dromund Kaas to tell me he would send my personal effects to whichever planet I chose to visit first. It would be nice to have some changes of clothes, even though this outfit really was my favorite. All white leather with faded black padding. I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the far wall.

Vibrant red hair that I kept long, ending just between my shoulder blades. It had a slight wave to it. Hard to tame, but worth the effort to do so. Pale white skin, smooth and flawless, the only thing marring it was a tattoo on the right side of my face, practically the same color as my hair. It was sinuous, I hear Darth Thanaton has a similar one, and I've never regretted getting in on Korriban. My eyes are a changeling hazel. The colors shifted depending on mood...or Force use. I smiled at my reflection, knowing I lucked out in the looks department versus many of my other female Sith, human or otherwise.

I threw on my long white overcoat and stepped out to the common room and moved to the holoterminal. I entered the proper code and my Master's visage flickered to life.

“We have reached Balmorra, Master.” I said to him, standing at parade rest.

“Excellent. Your contact there is Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I trust you'll find him most helpful.”

“Where can I find this man?” I asked.

“Quinn will meet you in his office at Sobrik Headquarters. We will speak again as soon as he has briefed you.” With that, his image crackled, then disappeared.

I summoned Vette and we left the ship, passed through our docking bay and into the spaceport proper, my play list was on random for the moment. Something soft and instrumental thrummed in my ear. There were several Imperials there, looking as if they wanted to flag us down. I waved them off, I had a task to complete for my Master. Their requests would have to wait.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to find Imperial HQ's main building. I did have to inquire about the exact location of Lieutenant Quinn's office from an Imperial Private. I think the poor kid almost wet himself when I approached and spoke to him. 

His reaction got a chuckle from Vette. “Wow. I mean, I know you can be scary. Right now you are anything but.”

I smiled, “Sith have a...reputation...of being less than stable or patient. Sometimes it is useful.”

We found the correct doorway and entered, walking through a very short hallway that opened up into a larger room. A man stood at the main computer console platform, he seemed to be counseling another, younger man, who stood before him.

“Sir, I apologize, sir.” The younger man said. He had blonde hair and a beaten demeanor. “It was the best I could do.”

I looked at the older, dark haired man, and blinked several times. Something in the back of my mind, clicked and something in my core warmed. I shifted my weight, frowning. A upbeat pop song was playing in my ear, I discreetly reached up and flicked the volume down so I could hear the conversation better.

“If that's your best, you're useless to me.” The older man said with conviction, backing the blonde man up. “I could shoot you dead with a clear conscious. Is that what you want?”

I raised an eyebrow, confidence radiated from the dark haired man. Vette and I slowly moved forward and I studied him. Tall, broad shouldered yet of average build, black hair cut to military standards, gelled back a bit from his forehead and a small unruly tuft that defied order at the front. His skin was pale, he hadn't been out in the field for a while I would guess. His entire face was very, classic. Two moles, one a bit larger than the other, graced the crest of his left cheekbone. His eyes were a very lovely and piercing blue. The hint of end of day scruff showed on his jawline. I blew out a small bit of air. Vette glanced at me questioningly.

“No sir!” The blonde man squeaked out.

“Then focus, Jillans. Dismissed.” the dark haired man said, noticing us. By now I assumed this could be the man Darth Baras had sent me to.

I closed the distance and he addressed us.

“I apologize for the delay, my lord.” He bowed at the waist to me. “Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra.”

He was even better eye candy up close. I hummed a little of the song playing to myself, subconsciously, as he spoke. Where have you been all my life? Rawr. I cracked the smallest smile. Vette gently nudged me and I reached up and turned off the music.

“It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” I replied to him, returning to my stoic pleasant “business” face.

“And to you, my lord” he said, sounding a bit surprised at my cordial greeting. “Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I'm to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first.”

“I don't have all day, Lieutenant.” I said. Cringing inwardly at my own tone.

“I won't mince words, my lord.” he replied.

I nodded for him to proceed.

“Even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, we were never able to completely eradicate them. There is a rather sizable resistance movement. No one wants to admit it, but it is clear the Republic is backing it.”

“The Republic can not be tolerated.” I replied.

“I agree, my lord. It is my dream to see our enemy vanquished.” Quinn said, his voice hinting at a very passionate belief. “I have a secure line to Lord Baras. I'll patch him through immediately.”

He turned and activated a button on a miniature holoterminal resting on a nearby pedestal. A smaller hologram of my rotund Master appeared.  
“Ah, I see you've convened with my apprentice. Very good, Lieutenant. Leave us.” Baras said.

Quinn nodded his acquiescence and left the room.

“Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us.”

I glanced at Vette and she shrugged, mouthing the words 'I'm not a people' at me. I coughed softly to hide my smile.

“We must act swiftly. Noman Karr's Padawan has directed suspicions to my undercover spy there on Balmorra. Do you recall this?”

I suppressed another smile, since he was being awfully serious and we'd only just discussed this the night before. “Of course, I remember everything.” I said.

“Good, I'll get to the point. My spy is Commander Rylon of the Republic resistance. He is the central contact for all my operatives in this sector. Unfortunately, Quinn is tracking an investigator that the Jedi have sent. This means we have to cover our tracks before you kill Rylon. Your first mandate is to destroy evidence that links Rylon to the sabotaging of Balmorra's defense systems during the war.”

I paced back and forth in front of the little holoterminal, absorbing his orders.

“To do so, you must break into the satellite control tower. Quinn reports that the tower is a death trap of mechanical security.”

“Are there any special requirements?” I asked. Death trap. Awesome. I pursed my lips.

“Quinn has everything you'll need. I'll summon him back. Remember, he is not to know the reason for your mission. I'll be in touch.” His image faded when he finished speaking.

A few moments later, Lieutenant Quinn returned.  
“My lord, I've prepared what you need for your assault on the satellite control tower. In order to destroy the mainframe,” he handed me a datapad and an electronic explosive device, “you'll mount this charge to the base and activate it. Then contact me and I'll be able to detonate.”

I nodded, tucking the items into a belt pouch. I turned from him and Vette and I left the building. Once outside, I consulted the datapad I had been given. Vette was looking at it from over my shoulder making her usual idle chatter.

“So, how about Mr. Tight Pants in there.”

“Mr...what?” I asked, glancing up at her.

“Quinn...Mr. Tight Pants. Or Mr. Uptight. That works for him too.” She nodded to herself.

I laughed, “What about him?”

“He'd be really fun to mess with.” She said, a gleam in her eye.

“Would he, now?” I looked up at her properly, tucking the datapad back into the pouch and starting to walk in the direction we needed to go. “We're here on business. The whole planet is a war zone. I don't think that kind of thing would be proper.”

“Oh, come on! A time like this, with the things you do, a little levity will save your sanity. I mean, I've known you for a few months and I've never seen you do anything really...fun. Well, besides our dance stuff.” Vette said, poking me in the shoulder.

“Picking on Imperial soldiers isn't what I'd call...levity.” I replied.

“Pft. You should try it. I really want to know what he'd do if you...I dunno...showed some flirtatious interest in him. Besides, I saw how you looked at him.”

“Flirt...Vette,” I stopped and looked at her. And then I thought about it. He was quite handsome. Damn handsome. Even if it didn't go anywhere, which it probably wouldn't since after Balmorra they'd most likely never see him again, it would be entertaining. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Vette said. “Really?” Her voice nearly squeaked in surprise.

“Sure. Why not. Flustering an uptight Imperial officer will be an interesting challenge.”

***

We 'stormed the castle', or rather the satellite facility with our usual dramatic gusto. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't really dangerous, either. I only had to use the force a few times to heal a couple of blaster burns. I also found the mainframe without much issue.

“You know, the only thing that would have made this easier would have been a big neon sign above the door that said 'Mainframe Room.'” Vette said as she watched me plant the device at the base of the computer.

I laughed and pulled out my personal holocommunicator, dialing the frequency number to reach Lieutenant Quinn. He answered promptly and a tiny blue hologram of him rested above my palm.

“My lord, I mark your progress and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are at a safe distance. But first, I have Darth Baras on holo for you. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you.” His likeness disappeared, replaced by my masked master.

“Apprentice, we have one more potentially compromising thing to take care of before you can confront my spy, Commander Rylon. It involves invading a Republic keep to find a lowly ensign named Durmat. He is Rylon's son and the commander confided his true identity to him. Ensign Durmat must be silenced...permanently.”

“Maybe the son can be trusted?” I asked.

“I don't leave loose ends.” Baras replied. “And all indications are that Rylon's son is a very loose end. I'll signal Quinn to give you the details. Be swift.”

His image was replaced with Lieutenant Quinn's.  
“My lord, Ensign Durmat is being detained in the brig of the Republic crater outpost, awaiting questioning by the mysterious agent Baras has me tracking. I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there. I assume you wish to get to Durmat before she does.”

I smiled a little, “It's none of your business, Imperial.” I added a little flirty tone to the response.

“I apologize, my lord.” He replied. Either oblivious or unfazed by my implications. “My inquiring mind often gets the best of me. I won't delay you any longer. Good luck on your mission, my lord. I'll be here if you need anything.” His image faded and I placed my communicator back in its pouch.

Vette lounged against the machine we were about to blow up. “So, assassination. Okay. Let's go.”

***

The outpost wasn't too far away, and their defenses were not capable of stopping my dual saber and Vette's dual blaster awesomeness. I was getting blood on my white outfit, though. I wonder if 2V-R8 can remove blood stains from white leather.

We approached the entry to the brig, taking out a few soldiers who were guarding the outside. The song playing was not appropriate for the fight going on. Something about 'A Whole New World', oh...I left my selection on random. Darn it. I'll have to fix that when we got to a safer place.

We walked in just in time to hear our little birdie singing to the jailer. Moron.

“Alright, alright, I give. My dad's an Imperial agent.” the skinny red headed kid said, breaking down, his voice squeaking.

“What did you say?” The jailer asked, oblivious to us. “Your dad is a what?”

“All I heard him say was 'I'm ready to die'.” I spoke up, closing the gap between us and the cage the kid was in.

“Oh...oh...no...no...no” the kid whimpered, cowering.

The burly, dark skinned jailer practically shouted at us. “This is a restricted area. What are you doing here? Who are you?”

“It's not a who...it's a what. S...S...Sith.” The kid said, pointing at me. 

Observant little bastard. I suppose the blood spatters gave me away. Might as well go with it.  
“I am death.” I said matter-of-factly.

“Hm. Like I couldn't tell you were bad news the moment I saw you.” The jailer said loudly. Maybe he couldn't help almost shouting. Must be the cybernetic implants in his face. “Take a look behind yourself, Sith. That's what two squads of the Republic's finest looks like.”

I glanced behind me and saw four men with guns stamp up and take position. Four. That's all? I killed more than that on the way in. Well, I could make them feel good about it I suppose.  
“Finally, a fight worthy of me!”

“C'mon men. Let's send this Sith home in a body bag,” the jailer said, pulling his gun out.

I took out the 'Republic's Finest' first. No contest. I think one guy got a temple strike on me with the butt of his rifle, but I didn't feel it. Vette is really good at shooting people where it matters and for some reason our foes often forget she is there until she's filling them full of blaster holes.

The jailer went down last. He tried to use a portable carbonite cartridge on me. It didn't slow me down very long, besides, Vette was there, shooting him while I unstuck myself. My twin sabers made some pretty red glow trails as I sliced him up.

I approached the kid in the cage.

“Zixx? Zixx. C'mon, talk to me Zixx...get up man.” The kid spoke to the dead dark skinned cyborg.

“Look at me, Ensign Durmat.” I said, getting his attention.

He stood up, tears streaming down his face. “But, if I don't look...then maybe...you're not really here. Oh blast, I looked. Please, please, I know why you're here. The...the Republic is investigating my dad...and an agent is comin' to put the screws to me.” He moved around the cage like a nervous animal. “But, I won't break, I promise. Let...let me live. My dad's secret is safe with me. I...I'm a rock.”

“You must think I am an idiot.” I retorted. Really now...moron...you just told the jailer and he didn't even touch you. I frowned at him.

“Fine...fine, you're an idiot.” He said, clearly misunderstanding the intentions behind my words. “If it'll save me...I...I'll think whatever you want me to. My father's done so much for the Empire. Maybe...maybe the apple fell off the tree. Kinda far from the tree, but it's still...the apples still...” he put his hand to his head in distress. “Look I'm not really sure where I was going with that. Please, please don't kill me.”

“I'm putting you out of my misery.” I said to him, pointing. Man, he was annoying.

“But who will put me out of my misery?” He asked.

“Really?” Vette said, shaking her head.

I forced choked him, crushing his larynx. I hadn't done that in a while.

“Poor fool. I'm not sure we've come across anyone so...useless.” Vette said, looking at his corpse.

“Not everyone can be as talented as you, Vette.” I replied.

“A compliment! I'll take it.” She said, grinning. Her grin faded a bit. “Uh...it smells awful in here. Let's move on, shall we?”

We left the compound and returned to Sobrik for our next task.


	3. Chapter 3: Balmorra, or How to Flirt with a Wall - Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars The Old Republic, the settings from the universe and the characters from it are not mine, they are the property of Bioware and LucasArts, and now Disney. All songs referenced belong to their artists, they just inspire the scenes. I'm only filling in some gaps in between all the questing and galactic conquests with my vivid imagination. All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

_Songs in order of appearance: Barbie Girl ~ Aqua, Blunt Force Trauma ~ Aslan Faction, Broken ~ Wumpscut, Crazy Train ~ Ozzy Osbourne, Stand My Ground ~ Within Temptation._

We met up with Quinn in his office. He was being his usual stiff and professional self. Man, he made that Imperial uniform scrumptious and he didn't even realize it. I finally remembered to take my song selection off of random just as some strange, overly upbeat music began to play and then turned my earpiece off.

“I must be honest, your success at the satellite control station and the Republic crater outpost has surprised me, my lord. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith. Clearly, you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities.”

Oh really, not a typical Sith? How did he guess? Activate flirt mode...  
“Quinn, you know just what to say.” I gave him a mischievous smile.

“I'm not too proud to acknowledge when I am mistaken. Lord Baras is pleased. He says it is time to zero in on your prime directive and he awaits your contact. My barracks are yours. Activate the holocommunicator in the next room to speak with Lord Baras. The line is secure.”

Well that went over his head, again. Blah.  
“Don't wander off,” I said to him, trying to make it sound playful.

“I'll be right here if needed, my lord.” He bowed his head in respect.

Vette and I went to the next room and contacted Darth Baras. He seemed fidgety as his wide image paced back and forth as he spoke.  
“I hope you can see the smile on my face, apprentice. You are turning me into a true believer.”

Vette whispered from behind me, “He knows he's still wearing his mask, right?”

“I live to serve, my lord.” I replied, bowing slightly. I used the bow to hide another Vette-induced grin.

“I am sure you are impatient to complete your time on that little rock. With the satellite tower computer destroyed and Commander Rylon's son neutralized, my spy's tracks are covered. Now the only threat to Rylon's cover being exposed is the man himself. It's time to end that threat. Permanently.”

“I'm going to wipe them off the face of this planet. ” I fiercely remarked, sweeping my hand from left to right for emphasis.

“Ready and able. That's what makes you such a lethal and valuable asset.” Baras replied. “Just be sure to give Commander Rylon an honorable death. It's the least we can do. I've had him embedded within enemy ranks for decades. The extent of his contribution to the Empire's interests is unrivaled.”

“The man is a hero. Pity he has to die.” I said, softly.

“He has always known the risk. The Jedi investigator must have no hard evidence that Rylon was killed to silence him. It must look like anything but a targeted execution. Annihilate everyone there.”

“There won't be a heart left beating.”

“Excellent. I've summoned Lieutenant Quinn. He'll prepare you for your final task.” His image disappeared.

Vette and I returned to the outer room to meet up with Quinn. He had a large datapad in hand, scrolling through something on it. He handed me a smaller datapad to link up with my personal one.

“Your final target is the Balmorran Arms Factory. The resistance forces recently captured it and made it their headquarters. An incursion into the Arms Factory will be a monumental feat.” He paused. “I'm excited by the prospect of you laying waste to that place.”

There he went. Leaving himself wide open again. I glanced at Vette and she smirked. Subtly hadn't worked before. Time to lay it on thick.  
“So, I excite you, do I?” I asked, smiling at him again as I handed back the datapad. It was a wicked smile and I let my eyes fill with heat as I purposefully looked him up and down in an assessing way. I raised my eyebrow at him.

His eyes widened and he stumbled with his words as he replied. “W...well what I meant was...when I imagine all the ways you will shape the galaxy I get very...excited, yes.” He trailed off and looked away, blushing slightly.

“Admit it. You like me, don't you Quinn?” I teased.

“My lord, is this an appropriate time and place for such an inquiry? You're putting me in a very awkward position.” He raised his hand to his mouth, in a fist, clearing his throat. His blush had deepened.

“Aren't your quarters an appropriate place?” I asked, raising my eyebrow again.

“Uh...I grant you that...” A very tiny, sheepish smile crossed his normally stern features. “it's not the place perhaps, but, uh, rather the time that leaves something to be desired.”

“You're right. I wouldn't want to rush it.” I heard Vette make a strange noise from behind me. I am sure she was about to lose it.

“No...no...nor would I, my lord. May I continue to brief you on the Balmorran Arms Factory?” He stood up a little taller, trying to regain some composure.

“I reserve the right to readdress this issue in the future.” I said, still teasing him. Vette was right, this was totally amusing.

“That is your prerogative, of course.” He finally got his bearings and continued. “Alright, the Republic command center is deep inside the Arms Factory, the most heavily protected instillation on the planet.” He walked over to the main computer and began to pull up schematics. “In order to reach Commander Rylon you will have to make your way past all the factories defenses, which are considerable.”

“Give me a rundown on those defenses.” I was a little worried about this task as I studied the route. I moved up behind him, slightly invading his personal space.

“Unknown, my lord. But the resistance will certainly have state-of-the-art security and attack droids.” He looked back at me, apologetic. “Stationed inside are an estimated one thousand of the Republic's best trained soldiers. Specifically, Rylon's elite squadron, responsible for some of the most precise, improbable victories on Balmorra.” He turned off the view screen and turned fully to look at me. “They're legendary.”

“They're practically dead.” I said, placing my hands on my hips. I can do this.

“The Empire's cause here on Balmorra will be greatly advanced once they're gone. One, final thing. The investigator the Jedi sent has been concentrating her activity around the Arms Factory. I have her under minute by minute surveillance. If she becomes a problem, I'll contact you on your comlink.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I replied. That Jedi really bugged him for some reason.

“I'm on top of it.” Quinn responded. “I will be here to salute you when the Balmorran Arms Factory is a smoking husk, my lord.”

I almost made another remark. I licked my lips softly to shoot out another innuendo. He really does leave himself open for all kinds of amusing comments, but decided to let him off the hook this time.

I turned from him, motioning Vette to follow. When we were clear of the building, she finally let out the loudest, longest laugh I had ever heard come from her tiny frame.  
“Oh...my...gosh. I almost peed myself in there. At first, I thought he might be too oblivious and it wouldn't work. Did you see his face?! That was awesome!” She bent over, hands on knees trying to catch her breath from talking and laughing.

I grinned, “I admit, that was highly entertaining. Good suggestion.” I switched my music back on.

“You need to listen to me more often. We can have all kinds of fun.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and we headed to the transport station. The Arms Factory was a bit far to travel to by foot in a swift manner.

***

Vette and I were a rampaging steamroller of death. I think I had an open wound on my leg. My calf felt warm and wet under my pants, my socks were squishy, but I didn't care. I could feel each pang of fear, hear each dying gasp. Every tiny thing helped fuel my force power. I promised to leave no beating hearts. I keep my promises. Nothing behind us would ever get up again. Nothing in front of us would, either, once we were done. The music accompanying our destruction was something loud, stompy and angsty.

I neared my target area. Rylon would be somewhere by this rather large platoon of Republic troops. I casually strolled up, listening to the one talking into his comlink about a bloody path of destruction and stabbed one of his lesser troopers in the stomach with my lightsaber, then kicked his corpse off my blade to the ground.

“You're about to become part of the 'bloody path'.” I said, walking forward over the body.

The troops all jumped into action, turning the safeties off their rifles and blasters.

“Commander, contact confirmed. The enemy is Sith, repeat, the enemy is...” the man called over his comm.

“I can see that, Captain. Shut up.” Rylon said loudly through the man's headset. The Captain came forward and placed a holocom on the barricade between myself and the troops. A middle aged man appeared in the wispy blue projection.

“Sith, I know why you're here. Be aware that these are the finest troops I've commanded in all my decades of duty.”

I snorted softly, “Am I supposed to turn tail and run?”

“My men and I would be disappointed if you did,” Rylon said. “Captain Eligyn, engage at will and hold the line. I'm coming with reinforcements. Rylon out.” His image vanished.

“You're about to find out what we're made of.” Captain Eligyn said cockily as he aimed his blaster rifle at my head.

“You're made of bones that break and blood that spills,” I replied. Duh.

“You don't intimidate us. We've killed your kind before.” Captain Eligyn shot back.

“Enough talk, Captain. I can smell your fear.” I readied my sabers.

“Now taste death. Men attack!” He said as he opened fire.

I leaped over the barricade and landed in the middle of the formation while Vette did a cute little roll to fortify behind some barrels. I was a tornado of doom. Seriously. It sounds all melodramatic, but I literally was a whirling, buzzing, tornado of doom. Their ballistic armor doesn't do much against lightsabers when you know where the soft spots are. And I seriously think Vette has a head shot fetish. Also, my white leather jacket of awesome was made for flashy, dramatic spins.

The Captain was the last to feel my blade, but I didn't kill him just yet. His Commander had yet to show.  
“The Commander...he should have been here by now,” he was holding his side, trying to stop the bleeding there.

“Your commander left you to die.” I stated, shrugging.

“This means he's safe, that's all that matters.” Eligyn said, slumping to the ground, breathing laboriously.

A man entered from the front of the room, walking with purpose towards us. He looked up at the camera system and pulled out a small device. He activated something on it and the cameras in the room all sparked, then shut down. Ah, this must be Rylon. I reached up and muted my earpiece.

“Please. Enough of this,” he spoke as he moved to our position.

“Commander, no. Run! Save yourself.” Eligyn cried out.

“Just put him out of his misery, Sith.” Rylon said to me.

I had a better idea...“I think it would be so much more poignant if you pulled the trigger.”

“Commander...wh...what does this mean?” Eligyn asked. His face was twisted with pain and confusion.

“Goodbye, Captain.” Rylon said as he put his pistol to the Captains head and shot him. The man finally made it to the floor, the last of his life seeping from his wounds.

“It's unfortunate they were on the wrong side. They were excellent soldiers and exceptional men.” Rylon lamented.

“Why didn't you convert them to our cause?” I asked. I hated to see good resources wasted like this.

“I followed Baras' orders to the letter. Recruitment was never my purpose here.” Rylon replied. “I serve for the glory of the Empire. But the life of a spy is a slippery one. In essence I had to become a Republic soldier, and I've...done things against the Empire that have sickened me.”

“You did what you thought you must,” I said. “But you will die like a Republic soldier.”

“Before I embrace my end, there is one thing I must know,” he inquired. “My son. He was the only thing in the world that was truly mine. And in love...or weakness...I told him my secrets.” He walked a short distance away, bracing himself on the barricade looking grieved. “I...I know you had to cover my tracks. But, please tell me, did he take his fate well?”

I looked at this man. This man who gave everything, even his son in the end, to the Empire for our cause. I pursed my lips and glanced at Vette, who had been strangely quiet. She shrugged, shaking her head. So I lied.

“His chin was held high, Commander.” I felt like I owed him that much. This man was a hero who would die and no one would know of the things he had done.

“Then I can die with a smile,” he sounded relieved. “When they find my corpse, they must find evidence of a valiant fight. We must make this look convincing, Sith. So, I will not hold back. I will fight you as if you were my mortal enemy.” He held his blaster level to my face.

“I'd have it no other way.” I nodded to him, readying my sabers and unmuting my music.

“Then arm yourself.” he said. “Tell Lord Baras it has been my great honor to serve him.”  
We circled each other as he spoke.

I will admit, that old man was tougher than his troops. He gave a great workout. I even had a blaster wound on my shoulder thanks to him. I wonder if Toovee can repair that too. This really is my favorite outfit.

Just as I gave the killing blow, my comlink started to chirp at me.

Vette bounced over. “I bet that's Quinn. He missed you.” She giggled.

I turned off my music and accepted the incoming transmission. Quinn's bluish image appeared over my palm.

“My lord, I believe we've got trouble. I heard your entire conversation with Commander Rylon.”

Vette coughed, looking a bit embarrassed. I stifled a laugh at her expense.

“You have my attention,” I said.

“I told you that I've had the Jedi investigator surveilled and that she's been snooping around the Arms Factory. Apparently she bugged Rylon's quarters, and as she listened in on your conversation, I heard what she heard. The investigator knows everything, my lord.”

“Where is she now?” I asked. I could totally go for some Sith on Jedi combat action.

“She was heading to her ship, but I had my men move in and cut her off from the Republic landing bay. I am systematically blocking her every means of transportation and escape. Herding that Republic scum to her only hope, the spaceport in Sobrik.”

I was impressed. Smart man. “I will be there soon.” I said.

“I'm afraid there's more, my lord. My men who engaged her report that she's wielding a lightsaber.” He said this as if it were a grave thing.

I blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. Seriously? Don't most Jedi have those? Did he expect her to be some unarmed diplomat?

“It seems this investigator is a Jedi Knight.” he continued. “I advise caution when facing her.”

“Killing Jedi is old hat, for me.” I told him, shrugging.

“Then my concerns are unfounded,” he said, sounding relieved. “My apologies. I will gather my remaining men and meet you at the spaceport. We will crush this Jedi.”

I turned off the comlink and looked at Vette.  
“Jedi.”

“I have ears you know.” She teased. “Oh boy. I'm going to be so sore after this. Do you think I could spend a couple of days floating in the kolto tank when we get back to the ship?”

I snorted. “Sure, we'll take turns.”

***

We left the factory and hiked to the closest transport station as fast as our legs could take us. I was practically bouncing out of my seat as we flew high above the landscape toward Sobrik. I had switched my music back on and was singing new words to the melody.

“Jedi, they're some of my foes. That doesn't matter, my Dark Side flows. Maybe. It's not too late. To show them they're wrong and the up side to hate. Red lightsaber, reeling. Love to fuel the hate. I'm gonna fight a Jedi before she escapes.” I may have head banged slightly.

Vette gave me a sidelong look and shook her head. “So weird.”

“My weirdness makes me special.” I said, breaking my chant to respond.

“You're definitely special.”

We disembarked from the shuttle and dashed into the spaceport. There was practically a waiting sea of Imperials who were too happy to lead us to the correct docking bay. Oh boy, oh boy! Everyone wanted in on this.

We took the elevator up to the bay level and exited. I could see her from here. She was wearing a yellow and gray hooded robe and glancing around impatiently as the dock workers stalled her. She did some kind of mind trick, I saw her do the hand wave thingy, at the workers and they fled the scene. The Jedi turned around and frowned as she saw us.

“You're too late, Sith. I already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council. Noman Karr has his proof. Now Master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith agent in the galaxy.” She pointed at me as she spoke. I could feel something other than serenity coming from her.

“You won't be around to see it.” I replied.

“I will not fall today,” she retorted. Ah, pride. She was full of pride. “Not to you. My intentions and motivations are clear, as is my mind. I have purity of purpose. I seek neither thrills nor satisfaction. Unlike you, I am calm.”

“You know nothing about me.” I said. Seriously. I bopped my head briefly to the song playing in my ear.

“I know that by the shortcuts you have taken, your strength is thin.” the Jedi said. “The Dark Side shall fail you, Sith. Save yourself. Surrender and the Jedi Council will give you every opportunity to discover redemption.”

Shortcuts? Well, it's not like they know the personal hell Sith go through to become what we are. I shook my head at her.

“Save your breath, Jedi. You're going to need it.”

“Attack me and I will kill you.” She threatened.

Well, when she puts it that way...I attacked. Vette did that funny little roll again to get behind some crates. The Jedi leaped at me and I parried her attack with my lightsabers. We exchanged blows for a few minutes. Feint, strike, duck, strike, strike, strike, hit. Woo! Hit, nice. She tried to throw a force shield up, but I slammed into her, interrupting the action. No way, I'm not going to let her do that and ruin the fun. I had her on the defensive, backing up to the wall. I feinted again and hit her with both sabers, one in the knee and one on the upper arm, she grabbed her arm and her leg tendon gave way. She knelt on the ground.

“Your victory means nothing. The damage has been done. The proof has been transmitted.” the Jedi said, catching her breath. “So deal the death blow, Sith. I'm at peace, knowing the greater good has been served.” She lowered her head, exposing her neck.

I raised my main hand saber, ready to finish it.

“I hate to burst your bubble Jedi,” Quinn said as he strutted into the room, interrupting my action. No, really, he strutted. “No, that's a lie. I revel in it. I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing.” A diabolical smile crossed his features and his blue eyes glinted.

“Quinn, I could kiss you!” I exclaimed. I meant it. Sexy. His vengeful evil was totally hot. I retracted my weapons.

“Just doing my job, my lord,” he replied. “I had her monitored and screened the entire time. There was never any risk at all.”

“Gloat all you like, it means nothing,” the Jedi said. “I remain at peace. And Noman Karr and his Padawan will still defeat you.”

“Tell me the name of Noman Karr's Padawan,” I demanded of the Jedi.

“I will never betray her identity. I am resigned. Strike me down. I offer no further resistance.” She made herself stand. It looked really painful.

“I will savor your destruction.” I growled.

“There is no death, there is only the force,” the Jedi chanted to herself.

I ignited my main saber and stabbed her through the heart. Her body crumpled to the ground in a yellow and gray heap. Quinn motioned for his men to take care of the body and he walked up to me.

“How bizarre. She just closed her eyes and accepted death.” he remarked, genuinely puzzled with her behavior.

“Almost took the fun out of killing her,” I replied.

“No matter. The threat has ended. Lord Baras will be anxious to learn what became of this. When you're ready, I will contact him from my office.” Quinn said.

“I will be there soon.” I promised.

“Excellent,” Quinn said. “I will go prepare. I'll be waiting in my barracks.” He bowed his head to me and left.

I saw Vette crouching at the Jedi's corpse, poking her robes with the end of a blaster pistol. “My first Jedi kill,” she said as I stood beside her. “I don't really feel good or bad about it.”

“I feel that way about most kills,” I replied. “The fight is what gets me going. The anticipation. Once the killing blow is being administered, they're just another body.”

“Huh.” She stood up. “Back to Mr. Tight Pants' office?”  
“Vette,” I said, smiling, “Imperial military dress has them all wearing tight pants.”

“Yeah, well...crud.” She looked around at the officers there. “I'll have to think of a better nickname.” She linked her arm in mine and we walked out of the spaceport to Quinn's office together.

Back at Quinn's office, he had Baras on the holo as we entered.

“It's not my place, Lord Baras.” Quinn said, bowing to my Master. “I leave that for your apprentice to convey.”

“Then step aside, Lieutenant. My apprentice has arrived.” Baras said, seeing me come up behind the Lieutenant. “Nice of you to join us. Quinn refuses to update me, insisting the privilege be yours. I assume the Jedi investigator has been stopped.”

“She's dead, Master.” I said, smiling darkly.

“That is a relief. I had hoped to avoid confronting the Jedi, but our hand was forced. What matters most is that Rylon can no longer be exposed. And how would you assess Lieutenant Quinn's contribution?” Baras inquired.

I glanced back at Quinn, who had respectfully retreated behind us. “Lieutenant Quinn is an exceptional officer. I couldn't have done it without him.” He nodded his thanks to me.

“High praise indeed,” Baras responded. “Quinn, I believe you have sufficiently repaid the debt owed to me. I'm putting you up for a captaincy and transmitting an executive order, allowing you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed.”

The look on Quinn's face was very close to elation. “Thank you, Lord Baras. If my actions benefit the Empire, they benefit me. I would have done the same, regardless of our past.” He turned to me. “My lord, before I depart, it's been my extreme honor to serve you. You are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for.”

“I'm going to miss your rugged good looks, Quinn.” Totally true.

“Maybe our paths will cross once more, my lord.” he replied. He stood at attention to all of us and then departed the room. Yes, I totally watched his backside as he walked away, Imperial tight pants were good for that. What?

“He will have his hands full. There are powerful Imperials dedicated to keeping him down.” Baras remarked as Quinn left. “But, if Quinn can overcome them and rise to the station he deserves, there is great hope for our Imperial allies.”

I nodded in agreement. “If given the opportunity, he will excel.”

“Either way, it's not worth worrying about. Quinn's affairs are a speck compared to what we face. Your presence on Balmorra is no longer needed. Return to your ship when you're ready to leave. I'll contact you there.” Baras cut the transmission.

“So,” Vette said, “we're leaving, right? On to our next exercise in domination and destruction?”

“It would seem so,” I replied.

“Well, I hope the next place we end up has a beach.” She said.

I laughed and we strolled out, toward the spaceport.

***

We veered off course and spent some time wandering the market area in town. I had earned enough special merits to purchase some armoring enhancements for my and Vette's combat outfits. Hey, a Sith girl has to stay safe and look out for her people. I'd get Toovee to fit them into the armor when we got on the ship...and see if he can do anything with white leather.

When we got to our hangar a few hours later, I saw a familiar tall and dark figure standing there, inspecting the ship. My steps faltered in surprise and I smiled.

Quinn turned as he heard us approach.  
“My lord, I hope you don't find my appearance here intrusive. I beg an audience.”

Vette poked me in the shoulder...my injured shoulder. I looked at her sharply. 'Sorry', she mouthed.

“I will always welcome you, Quinn.” I replied, still smiling.

“It, pleases me to know that, my lord. As you know, Lord Baras enabled my reassignment anywhere I choose.” He placed his arms in an at ease position and paced a few times in front of me. “It is an evolution I have longed for and assumed would never come. Aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with, to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire.” He stopped pacing and looked at me earnestly.

“We share the same desire, Captain.” I replied. Well, for the Empire. I'm not certain he'd jump my bones.

“I sense that as well, my lord. I can not think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you.” He knelt in front of me, head bent. “I'm here to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and willing in whatever capacity you see fit.”

I glanced back at Vette with a raised eyebrow. She raised both at me.  
“Whatever capacity I see fit? How exciting.” I said suggestively. I couldn't help it. He just fell into it so easily.

“More like, nauseating.” Vette said, feigning disgust.

“She thinks she's funny.” I countered, shooting her a look. She stuck her tongue out at me.

“My lord, if given the chance, I know I will prove myself to you. I'm a top-notch pilot, military strategist and a deadly shot. I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies and kill them. You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject.” His face held a fierce passion. “I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause.”

“I would be pleased to have you, Quinn.” I said.

“The pleasure will be mine,” he replied as he stood up. “Thank you, my lord. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart.”

He followed us onto the ship and I had 2V-R8 prepare him a personal cabin and retrieve his items from the waiting containers in the docking bay. If he was going to captain my ship, he deserved his own quarters. I also took the time to change out of my “White Warrior” outfit, shower and put on some comfy lounge wear. Baras had kept his word and our items had arrived while we ran helter-skelter over the planet. I handed over the damaged armor and our new plating modifications and asked the droid to see if he could do anything with it. Toovee took them happily and wandered off to the repair station in the cargo bay.

Quinn was busying himself on the bridge, messing with the ships controls and playing with the astrogation chart. His face was complete serious concentration, but he moved like a kid in a candy shop. Cute.

He looked up and addressed me, standing at attention. “My lord, I have settled into my quarters and have fully acquainted myself with the ship. I am at your disposal.”

Well, that was fast. “I should probably inspect those quarters, Captain.” While naked, would be fun. I grinned.

“You will find them spotless and in order, my lord. You will also find that I am fully trained in all aspects of operating this vessel. I can both navigate and pilot.”

“If you're half as good at evading obstacles as you are my advances, then my ship is in good hands,” I smiled at him, chuckling.

He blushed a bit, putting color in his cheeks. “I'm here to do a job, my lord.”

I smiled brighter and left him to play with his new toy.

I used this time to report into Baras. His image crackled to life on the holo.  
“Apprentice, I see you are ready to put Balmorra behind you. Good. The elimination of Commander Rylon grants security to my spy network, but there is still more to be done.”

“I won't disappoint you, Master.”

“You haven't yet, but every new challenge offers the chance of failure. Now, before I unleash you on Noman Karr and his Padawan, you must eliminate my spy on Nar Shaddaa. Head there immediately.”

I bowed as his form disappeared and the holo went dark. I walked onto the bridge, clearing my throat to get Quinn's attention. He looked up from the navigation console.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Our next destination is Nar Shaddaa. Would you put in the coordinates for the Imperial spaceport there?”

He nodded, hands already in action. “Of course, my lord.”

I retreated to my room, suddenly very sore and achingly tired. Sleep. Sleep would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Way to Nar Shaddaa

Chapter 4: On the way to Nar Shaddaa  
 _Songs in order of appearance: Everyday is Halloween ~ Ministry, The Oxidizing Angel ~ Blutengel, Outside World ~ Sunbeam, Invisible ~ Ayria_

 

I awoke the next morning to a light tapping on the door to my quarters. I was still a bit sore, but I could remedy that in several ways. I was definitely less tired. This was a good thing. I stretched and called out to the person at my door.  
“One moment. Let me get decent.” I popped up and grabbed my robe from the chair I had tossed it on. Normally, with just Vette and me, I didn't care who saw what. She's a woman, I'm a woman. We've tended each others wounds. But we had Quinn on board now. Less casual nakedness was in our future.

I walked to the door and it opened for me. Hm. I noticed no laser or beep this time. Must have been just for the bioscan. Vette was standing there in some green sweats and a white tank top.

“Morning! I was thwarted in my kolto tank scheme. Mr. Uptight told me I wasn't injured enough to merit its use.” she rolled her eyes. “So I thought of the next best thing!”

Ah, I've trained her well. “Okay. Let me change. Do you think you can program the holoterminal for our needs?”

“Already did it, boss.” She grinned. “Just waiting on your lazy behind.” She stepped away from the door and I closed it, heading to my drawers of clothing. I found what I needed, some dark blue form fitting shorts and an off-white tee shirt and headed out to do a dance workout with my Twi'lek.

I glanced across the common room and noticed the medical doors were closed. Hm. I had asked Toovee to program them to stay open unless closed from the inside.

“Vette, when you were denied permission from the kolto tank, where were you and Quinn?” I asked.

“Med bay.” She said as she pressed some buttons on the terminal and music started up. “He was saying something about inventorying our supplies. He's still in there.” She shrugged.

Interesting.

The music was appropriately full of bass beats and screaming lyrics and strangely vintage. The workout was intense enough to feel the burn, but not too hard to hurt us more than we already were. We did four songs and I was sweaty and appropriately hurting in the good way. I waved for Vette to stop and we gathered our things and returned to our respective quarters to clean up. Glancing in the direction of the med bay, I noticed the doors were still closed.

I cleaned up in the refresher, changed into something more appropriate for being a Sith apprentice – my second favorite outfit. It looked very similar to my white one, but was red and black. It covered up blood and burns better, but the color was so Dark Side cliché. I exited my room and walked over to the med bay. As I approached the perimeter of the door, it opened for me. It was good to be the Master.

Peering inside, I saw Quinn sitting at the little desk in there, staring at the computer screen as he rapidly typed at the keyboard. I walked in and approached him from behind, leaning over his shoulder, quietly. I caught a whiff of...him. It was deep and musky and a little spicy, but light. I had to be right next to him to notice it. I tried really hard not to take a deeper breath.

“What are you working on, Captain?” I asked right next to his ear.

He started, his hands jumping off the keyboard. He turned to look at me. We were practically nose to nose with me leaning down like this but he stubbornly stared at my eyes.

“My lord, you startled me.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. Tell me, Captain, what has you so enthralled that you failed to hear the med bay doors whoosh open?”

“Uh, I am making a list of inventory, my lord. Things we need for the medical bay and other areas. Your stores are very sparse.” He shifted a little in his chair, moving out of my personal space. Or, moving me out of his.

“I see. Well then, excellent work. Should I expect a report on your findings?” I stood up, giving him more room.

He looked a little surprised, “Ah, of course. I didn't think you would be interested in things of that nature, my lord.”

I laughed a little, “Not normally, no. Being that you, however, are used to things being run in a strict chain of command I thought I would help with your transition to our ship and the way we do things by adapting to things you are used to.” Seriously, I cared about my crew. I may still tease him incessantly, that was way too fun, but he would probably faint at the previous disorganized way Vette and I did...everything. We can't have that.

“Ah, yes, that would be most generous of you, my lord.” He seemed genuinely confused and pleased.

I nodded and turned to leave and he stopped me with a small touch to my wrist. I paused and he retreated his fingers. My wrist tingled from the contact. Turning, I looked at him. He was standing now.

“May I ask, what was that ruckus a little while ago in the common room?” he inquired.

“Oh...nothing. Vette and I do a dancer-cise thing together. It helps keep us spry and it's fun.” I replied. “You could always join us. It is quite a workout.” Hm...dancing Quinn? I couldn't conjure the image. It seemed so unnatural given his seemingly permanent proper state.

“I think I will decline, if it pleases you. I don't think...ah...dance-er-sizing...is something I would enjoy.” He seemed perplexed by the word. “I must also confess, my lord. I did not give you all my credentials. Did you happen to look at my dossier?” He frowned slightly.

I had not, but I had not received it yet, either. Imperial Intelligence was notorious for being slow on things like that. I shook my head at him.

“No. I have not received it yet.”

“Ah, well, I feel I need to inform you that I am also highly trained in field and hospital triage. I studied it as a minor at the Academy. Your medical needs will be well taken care of in my hands, my lord.” He seemed relieved that he got that off his mind.

“Captain, I would not have been angry at you had you not told me. But, I do wonder, are you telling me this for a reason beyond fearing you had kept information from me?” I had a small idea where this was going.

His cheeks reddened with a faint blush. “I was hoping to aid you in the field, my lord. I know you have...Vette. She has been with you for a while now, but I can provide valuable assistance in the form of combat and medical areas should your task be too difficult to do with sheer damage alone.”

Ah. I knew it. He was itching to get out from being a desk jockey. He wanted to experience the thrill of combat. I frowned at him. He stood straighter, if that was even possible.

“I will take your request under advisement, Quinn. But I know that you were stuck on Balmorra in a non-combat role for some time. I may need to have some assurance that you are ready for the physicality and stress that my missions often require.” He looked fit enough from what I could tell.

He nodded at me, “Of course, my lord. I would not want you to think that I would be a burden to you in those situations. Whatever you need me to do to prove I am capable, I will do.”

Oh...oh...dirty mind kicking in. No, letting him off the hook this time.

“When I think of something appropriate, I will let you know.” I said. With that I left. I did have something in mind but we'd have to get to Nar Shaddaa first. It required some improvements to my ship amenities. 

***

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Quinn kept himself busy with various tasks around the ship. He seemed happiest that way. On the last evening of travel, Vette and I sat in the common room and she talked to me about her knowledge of Nar Shaddaa. The planet sounded thrilling and scary at the same time. And Hutts...ugh.  
We did manage to see Quinn for an extended period of time at dinner. He joined us in the common room at the table to eat. Vette was still talking about Nar Shaddaa and was going over all the different species of inhabitants she could remember.  
I was cutting into a very delectable piece of nerf meat that Toovee had prepared. It was so rich, I used my fork to cut into it easily. I was starting to get worried about our task, though.

“So many species of alien. Not that I really mind...I don't loathe them like many do.” I noticed Quinn had paused with his spoon partially raised when I said that. He frowned and put the food in his mouth. “It takes all kinds to make the galaxy. But...I don't speak that many languages. I can do Huttese, if they mostly speak that we'll be okay. Anything other than that and Basic...I'll need a translator.” I sighed and bit into my bite of steak. Mmm.

Vette frowned a bit and pursed her lips as she thought about that. “The only thing I can help with is Twi'lek, lekku and some extra slang Huttese.”

Quinn had a contemplative look on his face as we finished the rest of the meal in relative silence. When he finished, he returned to the bridge. Vette summoned Toovee to clean up and we parted into our separate rooms.

***

In the morning, Vette and I prepared for our evening arrival to Nar Shaddaa. We worked with Toovee and Quinn and modified the security system on the vessel. We made sure that the airlock door and gangway system would only work for the current crew. I totally didn't want anyone stealing my ship. When we would get to the spaceport, Quinn and Toovee would modify the outside and underside with better armorings in the areas that held the most security risk and Vette and I would contact Darth Baras and start our mission. Quinn stated that he had also modified the ships controls on the bridge to thwart theft as well, just in case anyone got past our initial defenses. Oh, did I mention electrocution for anyone not us trying to open the door? It was pretty sweet.

About an hour out from our destination, Quinn summoned me to the bridge.

“You wanted to speak?” I asked him.

“Yes, my lord. I wanted to update you on the condition of your ship. It has responded extremely well to my optimizations. I am pleased to report that we are operating at peak efficiency.” He relaxed into an at ease stance.

I was only half listening. I had caught myself starting at his lips. What was that about peak efficiency?  
“I will accept no less, Captain.” I replied.

“Of course, my lord. There will be no slippage.” he promised.

***

We arrived on Nar Shaddaa late that night. I was a little worried about the time, but Vette was there to reassure me.

“Nar Shaddaa never sleeps. You can pretty much get anything at any time if you know where to look.”

She nodded and watched me slide my knee-high boots on. We were prepping in my quarters. Toovee had pulled some kind of miracle and my favorite outfit was returned to me, flawless.

Quinn had already left to acquire the items on the list he had presented to me last night before I retired for the evening. Toovee was going to stay on the ship, as usual.

“Have you ever heard of Nok Drayen? Pirate. Terrified the criminal world for a few decades.” She asked randomly as she strapped her blaster holster around her waist.

I looked up from adjusting my boot straps, “He destroyed the Rathe Cartel and Vandelhelm Combine in some giant power grab. Same guy?”

“Yeah, same guy. Weird to think of him that way.” She smiled a little. “Nok Drayen was the most famous killer in the galaxy, but he set me free. I was still slaving it up with 'Three Eyes', when he crossed Nok. Or maybe he just had something Nok wanted. I never did ask.”

“Did any of the gang survive the encounter?” I was now standing, attention focused on my Twi'lek. Learning things about her was always interesting.

“You mean anyone that wasn't 'owned' as property? No, they did not. I'm still not sure how Nok got his speeders into the camp. One minute they weren't there, then they were. He was ruthless, but, not a thug, ya know? Sort of a...pirate prince. Freed all the slaves and told them they could join up or go their own way.”

“I assume you saw the opportunity for plunder and seized it.” I said, smiling at her.

“Well I wasn't going to go wander off on whatever waste of a planet we were on.” She smiled at me as she continued. “I was the smallest on the crew and mining had taught me to fit in tight spaces. Nok's crew showed me how to steal. For a long time, I didn't feel bad about stealing. So much had been taken from me.”

“It must have been hard for you,” I replied.

“Well, it's a long time ago, anyway. Let's get back to work, yeah?”

We exited my room and stood in front of the holoterminal.

“Alright. Now to find out what we're doing here.” I said as I typed in the proper transmission codes.

Baras' image flickered into existence. “Apprentice, I see you've landed on Nar Shaddaa. It is, I'm afraid, the armpit of the galaxy.”

Huh, that was one way to put it I guess. “Why do you say that?” I asked him.

“Nar Shaddaa is a planet of frivolity and distraction,” he explained. “Gambling, spice, rampant black market and gang territory disputes, but you are there to eliminate my spy, Agent Dellacon. Normally it would be a trifling task, but Dellacon has acquired a powerful ally.”

“Tell me his name, so I know what to put on his epitaph.” I replied. Vette smacked her forehead.

“Agent Dellacon's new benefactor is a young Sith Lord named Rathari, an upstart who openly disrespects my methods. Rathari prefers a more blunt approach. The Dark Council has granted him dominion over interests on Nar Shaddaa.”

“What possessed the Council to do such a thing?” I asked.

“Rathari has been effective at ingratiating himself to the Council. Agent Dellacon knows much about my organization. I can not have Rathari in such possession of such a resource. Burn Rathari to the ground. Destroy everything he's working for. And kill Agent Dellacon.” Baras bit out the last orders with controlled venom.

“I see you are not adverse to overkill.” I said to my master.

“This kind of defiance can not be tolerated. Halidrell Setsyn runs my slave operation on Nar Shaddaa. She has been a valued operative for many years. She is ready to receive you and can fill you in on Rathari's movements and interests. That is all.”

I bowed my head and the holoterminal went dark.

I looked at Vette, “Did we get all that?”

“Uh. We have a name. Nice of him to, you know, tell us where she is located.” Vette huffed.

Just then, my map datapad beeped and I pulled it from it's pouch. I flicked on the screen and a small dot pulsed not too far from the space station.

“He just sent the coordinates to us and an image of our contact. Let's go!”

***

Nar Shaddaa's tourist area is a place of bright lights, loud noises and anything else that could cause someone sensory overload. Setsyn Commodities was located off of the Nikto and Corellian area, tucked in a back corner away from all the glitz and glamor. When we arrived, it was to a scene I was definitely not expecting. Halidrell, herself, was surrounded by several armed men who seemed to be threatening her.

“Sweet talk me all day, darlin', the Exchange is moving in on this operation of yours. No amount of sugar is going to change that.” Said a blonde man with a mustache to the woman I could only assume was Halidrell.

“Believe me, you're going to prefer the sugar to the spice,” she replied nonchalantly. She had noticed Vette and I enter. “Take one step closer and there will be two dozen Sith surrounding you.”

“Two dozen? That's a dead giveaway, darlin'.” The man scoffed. “You got none.”

Hah. Won't he be surprised.  
“These are your last breathing moments,” I said as we walked up to the group.

“Now what do you say, big shot?” Halidrell smiled as she spoke.

“Hah!” He waved his hands as if my presence wasn't a bad thing. “We've been trained to handle Sith. I'm kinda glad we get to show off. Kill the Sith.”

Vette and I looked at each other and then at Halidrell, who shrugged. Man, I almost felt bad for these guys...almost.

I'll spare their embarrassment and the gory details. We won, they lost, Halidrell would have to get a professional cleaning crew in to detail the floors.

“You have a flair for dramatic entrances,” she said, smiling at us. “I probably could have handled that, but, um, I'm grateful for your timing. You're the apprentice Darth Baras prepped for me, yes?”

“You figured it out.” I said to her.

“The obvious is my specialty,” She smiled wider. “That's why I keep petitioning the Darth for a raise.”

Vette giggled behind me.

“Halidrell Setsyn.” She introduced herself. “So you're here to take out Lord Rathari. Won't be easy, he usually just appears, devastates then disappears. You'll have to draw him out. He's been making some major power plays and disrupting them will get his attention.” She explained.

“You'd better be sure about that.” I responded.

“If you ruin his business, he's going to want to chop you into little bitty pieces.” She replied. “First, Rathari has been strong arming the Hutt Cartel. From what I hear, they are close to signing over some important territories to him. He and his apprentice, Girik, are in conference with the Hutts at Cartel Headquarters. If you burst in...”

“Rathari doesn't seem the type to negotiate.” I said.

“You're right,” Halidrell replied, she handed me a small datapad to attach to my map pad. “He doesn't like talk, but he knows how to apply political pressure. The Cartel is an Imperial ally, Rathari can't just beat on them, he has to play diplomat. Unfortunately, the same applies for you. If things turn violent between you and the Hutts, better if there is no one left to identify you.”

“I'll do my best to keep the peace with our allies,” I promised.

“The other possibility won't carry as many restraints. I've got a shipment of slaves to send out, but I'll be here if you need me.” She gave a small bow, right arm crossing over her chest. “Good luck, my lord.”

Vette and I looked over the coordinates we were heading to, made a very brief plan and took the taxi to the Duros sector of Nar Shaddaa.


	5. Hunting Rathari

Chapter 5: Hunting Rathari  
 _Songs in order of appearance: Take On Me ~ A Ha, Damaged ~ Assemblage 23, Chasing Cars ~ Snow Patrol, Addiction ~ Skinny Puppy, Du Hast ~ Rammstein._

 

The Duros sector was pretty run down. Big difference between here and the tourist sector. While we hoofed it to the Cartel's HQ, a few of the residents tried to engage us in conversations and aid requests. I only understood the ones speaking Huttese or Basic, and that bothered me. We were nearing the door we sought and I realized I hadn't been playing any music since we got to the planet. I reached for my earpiece and stopped mid gesture. It wasn't in. I hadn't put it in when we left. Damn it. This made my mood darken considerably.

“Keep your hands on your credits. This isn't the most respectable part of town,” Vette warned as we wandered through the streets.

We pretty much just walked right in on the meeting. I suppose, it being secret and all, they hadn't expected to need much security. A male, red-skinned Zabrak paced in front of two Hutts, speaking in an almost threatening tone. I bet he never took diplomacy classes.

“You would be wise to bend to the great Lord Rathari's will. Sign over the specified territories before he loses his patience.” The Zabrak said.

One of the Hutts, he was wearing a green eye scanner, spoke to the Zabrak in Huttese. “Your master is a hard man, Girik. It's not easy to trap a Hutt, let alone the whole Cartel. It seems we have no choice.”

“I knew Hutts were spineless, but I didn't know you were gutless too,” I said, interrupting the conference. Vette sighed and made a cutting motion across her throat at me. I shrugged.

The other Hutt spoke, “This is a closed session. Who are you?”

The Zabrak, Girik, spoke up. “I'll tell you who this is. This is the apprentice of an over-the-hill Sith named Darth Baras. Yes, that's right. My master and I anticipated your arrival.”

Yeah, he totally skipped Diplomacy and took Stupid Evil 101 or something. I could play along.  
“Have you also anticipated your doom?” I asked all fake seriousness.

The first Hutt spoke, “Oh hoho. It seems another Sith suitor appears. Tell us your purpose, dark one.”

“I have no quarrel with you, but Rathari must die.” I replied.

“By bursting in here, you create a quarrel with us. You disregard the alliance between the Hutt Cartel and the Empire.” The first Hutt countered. “Your master should be the one to contact us and not in this rude manner. Now you risk our wrath as well as Girik's.”

“I urge you to stand aside, and watch me dispatch this pretender.” I offered, pointing at Girik.

“It would be intriguing if you can back that bravado up,” the second Hutt said.

“We have seen Rathari's strength first hand, we know nothing of yours,” the first one chimed in.

“Fight Girik; let us see who is superior. If you survive, we will consider delaying our treaty with Rathari.” The second one dared us.

“What odds will you give me on the intruder, Ybann?” the one with the scanner asked.

“Two to one. I'll take all bets that Girik survives the day.” the other replied.

“What are the odds you Hutts survive my attack?” I shot at them. Ugh. Freaking Hutts. So annoying.

“You would kill us as well?” the Hutt named Ybann asked. He raised his arms in a surrendering gesture. “Just defeat Rathari's apprentice and you'll earn our agreement.”

“The intruder can not be reasoned with. Our bodyguards will cover you, Girik. Together, we will kill this braggart twice.” The one with the scanner said.

Really? I don't think these were the brightest Hutts. Their bodyguards removed their guns, unlocking the safeties with an audible click. Man. Can't it just be an easy negotiation mission once in a while?

“Our alliance begins with the death of Baras' slave,” Girik growled. “Attack!”

I force pushed Girik out of the way and Vette knelt down behind me, using me as a living shield. I didn't mind, since I could riposte blaster bolts and she couldn't. I then force pushed the bodyguards down and pulled my sabers out, lunging for the Hutt with the scanner. Stab...stab. Both Hutts were dead. They died in their sitting position. It was a little creepy.

The bodyguards had picked themselves up and were now shooting at us. I repositioned myself in front of Vette and let her do her thing, but Girik got up behind us and used the butt of his lightsaber to smash into the side of her head, hard. She made a small grunting noise and slumped to the floor. Shit. I leaped into the bodyguards, using my rage to carry me through my forms and their deaths.

I stepped from their bodies to face Girik. My left shoulder burned a little. He was standing over Vette, smug smile on his face. I roared at him, using the force to amplify my voice, which made him stagger and leapt at him. He managed to block my attack and counter it. We danced the dance of death. In the end, I won. That's what mattered.

“Im...impossible,” He croaked out from the floor. “Lord Rathari...will still be you and your master's...downfall...”

“Your master will be as dead as you, soon enough,” I promised. I force pushed him a few feet from me, flipping him head over heels. Then I spun and struck the final blow to his abdomen.

My left arm was not in very good shape, the burning was worse and a tingling was traveling down to my fingers now. I used the force to give myself strength to pick up Vette and toss her over my shoulders so we could go back to the ship for mending. Mission complete, I guess.

***

When the taxi dropped us off at the spaceport it took me a few minutes to get to the ship bay. I was very tired, my arm no longer hurt, in fact I couldn't feel it at all and Vette had not yet woken up. I was so mad. We won, but the situation was not ideal. It was freaking crap. I trudged onto the ship to be greeted by 2V-R8.

“Seeing you return to the ship always warms my circuits, Master.” he said as we encountered him in the common room.

“Damn it Toovee, is Quinn on board?” I growled.

“Why yes, Master. He is on the bridge.” 

I nodded, then turned toward the med bay. “QUINN!” I yelled, stumbling slightly.

He appeared from the bridge doorway, even before I finished calling his name. His keen eyes assessing us as he walked swiftly toward us, past us with no questions and into the med bay. Good man.

I tossed Vette, gently, onto one of the recovery beds and sat on the other one, watching him work.  
“She took a nasty hit to her temple,” I explained as I looked at my left hand, trying to get it to clench and unclench. It worked, but I couldn't feel it.

Quinn opened her eyelids, examining her pupils, then used a scanner to assess the rest of her.  
“She seems to be stable. She'll have a bruise and certainly a concussion, but I'm sure she will survive,” he explained. Taking a pneumatic injector, he used it on her upper arm. It made a distinct hiss as it administered whatever medicine it held. He placed an instant cool compress on her forehead and over her eyes.

He looked up at me then, assessing my state. He frowned and locked eyes with me. They had altered color, slightly. They were a darker blue, like the color of deep ocean water. Pretty.

“What was that, my lord?” He asked me. He was standing in front of me. “What is...pretty?”

How did he get in front of me so fast? My vision had dimmed around the edges. All I could see was him in the center of the fuzziness. He touched my left shoulder and pulled his hand slowly away. Blood. His fingers were wet with blood. Was that mine? I didn't feel like I was bleeding. I know when I feel like I'm bleeding. “Your eyes are pretty,” I slurred. Why was he at the end of a tunnel? We have a tunnel on the ship? I reached toward him with my right arm because I suddenly wanted to touch his face.

He took me by the shoulders and guided me to lay down. I could feel the remaining adrenaline drain away and my connection to the Force was feeble.

“I won't lose you, my lord.” he said.

“We won.” I stated.

“I never doubted,” he whispered, eyes intense and concerned. Stormy now...like the skies of Dromund Kaas.

I closed my eyes.

***

 

I awoke in the med bay wearing my white sports bra and boy shorts, covered in a light blanket. I raised my left arm and flexed my hand. I could feel it. I ran my right hand all the way up to the shoulder. Smooth. Unblemished. Quinn, my hero. The other bed was unoccupied. Vette must be okay then.

That Twi'lek must have psychic powers, because she strolled into the room with a bowl of something that smelled really good. “Hiya, boss!” she said all chipper, her red eyes warm like her smile.

I sat up, tucking the blanket around me. I thought about my state of undress and looked at Vette. She was blowing on the soup for me.

“No. Toovee did it. He's also trying to repair your armor. He's talking to himself in the cargo hold. It's kind of weird. As far as I'm aware, our Captain Uptight only looked at what was necessary to heal you. You lost a lot of blood. Passed out on him, Toovee said.”

“Ah,” I grinned, “I figured it was too much to hope for.”

“Here,” she handed me the soup. “I'll go get you something to wear. Red and black?”

I nodded, taking the soup. “Yes, that one will do nicely, thank you Vette.”

“Well, sure. And...thanks, for carrying me home.” She left to find my other armors.

The soup was a little bland, but at this point anything was better than nothing at all. So hungry. Oh...yeah...I overextended myself to get us out of there. I'll need more fuel before we head out again to report to Miss Setsyn. I finished off the soup, drinking it straight from the rim. And then swung my feet over the bed and hopped onto the floor. I wrapped the sheet around me like a toga and wandered out toward the conference room.

Coming out of the conference room was Quinn. We nearly bumped into each other. He was reading something on a datapad and I had been looking down, pulling the sheet up off the floor. Geez.

“Ah, my lord. Good to see you mobile again.” he said, studiously looking at my face.

“Thanks to you,” I replied, smiling.

“Yes, well, doing my duty.” He frowned a bit and opened his mouth to speak.

I raised my hand at him, “The patient is hungry, Dr. Quinn. Soup isn't going to do it. I called on much of the Force to get back here. My body needs more energy.”

“Ah, indeed. I didn't think of that. Very well. I will see you back in the medical bay when you have eaten what you require.” He bowed his head and moved around me.

I sighed, making myself go into the room and not watch his departing backside. I'll need to get him a new uniform that will prevent me from getting distracted like that.

I found the little kitchen area tucked in the back of the room. Somehow I hadn't noticed it during the original tour. It had an oven, stove, drawer refrigerator/freezer and a replicator, just in case. I was too impatient to make anything from scratch, so I used the replicator to make a few sandwiches and brewed a large cup of hot tea with sugar and cream. I took my bounty of food back to medical and ate on the floor behind Quinn as he asked me questions and put the responses in the computer.

“No dizziness, vertigo or tunnel vision?”

“Mmm, nope,” I bit into my roast nerf sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. “Why did Toovee undress me?”

I heard him pause in his speed-typing, “I thought it would be more appropriate if the droid took your clothing. He had to cut it off of you. And he was already beside himself about the state of it as it was.”

Oh, huh. Wait...cut it off of me? “Why did he cut it off?”

“I couldn't get your arm out of the armor without extraneous movement, which would have caused further injury. As it was, there was a complete compromise of distal circulation. I had only moments to prepare for micro-vascular surgery in order to save the living tissue below the wound,” he explained. “How does your arm feel now?”

I flexed my hand again. “Like I never almost lost it,” I said, taking a sip from my tea.

His typing quieted and he turned to look down at me. “If I had been with you, this may not have happened,” he stated in a softer voice. The look of concern on his face was touching.

“Why Captain, I didn't know you cared,” I teased.

He sighed. “I promised an oath. I feel like I am unable to do it sitting here, monitoring you from the ship.”

“Monitoring me?” I asked, setting my empty tray down as I nursed my tea mug. I had pulled my legs up to my chest, tucking the blanket around myself.

“Yes, my lord. I asked Toovee to equip your armor with a tracking device and a bio-monitor.”

“I see. Well thank you, for that, I suppose.” I said, wording my response carefully. It was weird, but endearing in a strange way.

He looked over in the direction of the doorway, nodded and got up from his chair. “I will leave you to change now. Good luck on the next step of the mission.” He exited and Vette entered with her arms full of beautiful red and black leather.

***

Once changed, Vette and I hit up the Promenade of Nar Shaddaa. I had things to buy and I needed them yesterday. Well, before we returned to Miss Setsyn. I used Vette's knowledge of the area to make quick shop decisions. Three stores, four purchases. One to be delivered to the ship later. Three came back with us.

The first package I took to 2V-R8. He was still working on my white armor when I approached him in the cargo bay. I opened the package and laid the contents on the end of the workbench. 2V looked over and he made a noise that sounded like “Ah ha!” I had bought several pristine, high quality leather hides in white. “Oh, thank you Master!”

The second package I took to Quinn. I handed the plainly wrapped, large flat box to him.

“My lord?” He asked, puzzled.

“This is me saying 'thank you' and also a gift for joining the crew.” He opened the container and viewed the contents, nodding. “I will go redress immediately.”

He returned a little later, wearing the new uniform I purchased for him. It was Imperial-style gray and black, with a black cape that hung to his ankles. The armormech and tailor couple who made it were geniuses. I'll have to come back to them for myself. The outfit fit him perfectly and all I had done was describe him to them. The cape covered his backside nicely, but man...he was still some fine looking eye candy.

“You look nice, Captain.” I said to him.

He nodded his thanks, “It is an excellent uniform. I will have to get used to the cape, but I have no complaints. It fits well. Thank you, my lord.”

“Wait here a moment, Quinn. I need to speak with you and Vette together.” I went to fetch Vette from her room. She was putting on her own new outfit. It was similar to Quinn's. She had loved the style, but it was in red, black and yellow. It actually looked very fetching on her and made her look, well, bad ass.

We entered the bridge and Quinn cracked the smallest of smiles when he saw Vette.

“What happened last night was a scary experience all around,” I said, pacing between them. “It is the first time one of our operations nearly failed.”

Vette opened her mouth to speak and I held up my hand, cutting her off.

“It was nothing you did or didn't do, Vette. Perhaps I misjudged our opponents. Maybe I was having a bad day. It happens. At least the bad could be salvaged. Speaking of...I'm missing my GalaxyWave 2500. Has anyone seen it? It's a little earpiece.”

Vette shook her head, but then realization came over her face. “You didn't have your music...you had no rhythm in battle.”

I shrugged. “I didn't let that stop me. What if it malfunctions in the middle of combat? I just like to have it. I can make my own rhythm. I just like other people's to be the soundtrack of my life.”

Quinn moved away a moment and returned holding a small box, like the kind jewelery comes in.  
“My lord, I apologize...I took your music player. I didn't realize what it was at first, I just knew you always had it when you were on missions.”

He opened the box and I looked inside. There is was, but wasn't. I reached over and picked it up, bringing it closer to my face to study it. “What did you do?”

“I met a contact, here, earlier. I had it modified. It is now not only a personal music playing device, it also acts as a translator and a two-way communication device with...,” he pulled out two more boxes, “these.”

I looked at the two other devices and smiled. The smile turned into a beam. Vette came over and took one, placing it over her ear. It was made for female Twi'leks. It didn't go in an ear canal, rather attached to her ear cones instead. It was also the same color as her skin.

Quinn took the other and placed it in his own ear. “Now, we will always be connected, should you need us.”

“Too smart for your own good, Captain.” I muttered. “Anyway, I've decided that Vette is to stay behind tonight, and you are going out for your field test.”

Vette's jaw dropped and she looked devastated. “But, Wild...”

I came over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. “Please don't be too upset. You've wormed your way into my dark Sith heart, woman. I want to give you a night or two off and let Quinn have his hand at some dark deeds to see if he can hang with us veterans.”

She sniffled, then nodded. “I could always work on that new combat blaster technique I read about.”

“And,” I said, “you've not done your lessons with Toovee. While Captain Quinn can pilot and navigate, I'd rather have someone else who can do the same in a pinch.”

Her eyes lit up at the thought and she nodded.

“Come, Quinn.” I paused, thinking about that for a split second, smiling to myself. “We've orders to carry out.”

***

We traveled to Miss Setsyn's office. She seemed very happy to see us.

“Word's spread through the streets that Rathari's conference with the Hutts was invaded and his apprentice killed. No one knows who slaughtered the Hutts, so I'm very impressed. The Empire's alliance is intact.” She smiled and shook her head. “It's too bad Rathari wasn't in attendance. But man, I bet he's fuming.”

“Your guess proved to be unreliable,” I said, still a little shaken about what had happened. Quinn stood behind me and to the right, at ease.

“I'm sorry about that,” she said, apologetic. “Still, I'm sure the message was heard. Rathari is also on the verge of taking over the Republic's base of operations in the upper industrial sites. With his work with the Cartel dashed, he's sure to pour himself into squashing the Republic garrison.”

“If he's not there, you will have failed me twice.” I pointed out to her.

“Even if Rathari isn't there, when his operations are all thwarted, I know he'll come to you. A confrontation is inevitable.” She replied, covering her ass.

I looked to Quinn and motioned with my head toward the door. We used it.

***

We took a taxi to a nearby industrial sector. For being the armpit of the galaxy, Nar Shaddaa sure was pretty with all the lights, sounds, and brightly colored holo signs. Quinn spent the cab ride checking his weapon and his med scanner/kolto infuser. I had turned my music back on and was bopping along to a song I vaguely recognized. We disembarked the vehicle, Quinn insisted on getting out first, like a bodyguard would. We compared map pads.

“Our contact has sent us the coordinates she believes the garrison is stationed.” He said, pointing to the dot.

“We go there, then.”

This area of Nar Shaddaa was kind of boring. Anything that looked unfriendly was easily avoided with some creative path making. Quinn was keeping up well so far. We approached the coordinates, letting the echo of blaster fire lure us in.

The Republic was pretty well blockaded in. I wasn't sure the opposing force could win, unless they somehow got someone on the inside to sabotage...which was still a possibility. Quinn and I fought our way into the Imperial camp. So far, so good.

“My lord, what is the meaning of this?” Asked their General. “We are on the verge of striking a major blow to the Republic. I am General Klington, commanding on the authority of Sith Lord Rathari, appointed to Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council! Why do you attack the Empire's men?”

“If Rathari shows himself, no one else will suffer,” I explained vaguely.

“He is attending to other matters,” the General said haughtily. A look of recognition passed over his features. “You belong to Darth Baras. I was given instructions to destroy you if you were foolish enough to show your face here.”

I sighed. “I'm right here, do what you must.”

“My men are the best trained in the galaxy,” he boasted. “You will be a minor interruption, and then we will finish obliterating the Republic garrison. Full attack!”

I really hated killing our own people when it could have been avoided, but they had their orders and we had ours. I targeted his lesser ranking officers first. They're usually the ones easiest to break. Then moved up the ranks to the General himself. The whole time, I kept an eye on Captain Malavai Quinn. Never once did he panic, lose his cool or look in the least unnerved. He switched between using his pistol and using his med scanner flawlessly, I never had more than a scratch on me the whole fight. I felt pretty invincible at that moment.

With our people out of the way, it was time to play diplomat to the Republic. We ran over to their barricade and I saw a small flaw in their wall of junk. Noting a couple of fuel canisters, I ordered Quinn to detonate them with a well-placed blaster bolt. We were rewarded with a satisfying explosion and a decent sized hole in the barricade. We entered the enemies nest.

I saw a few of them conferring among themselves. One of them stood up and walked toward us.

“Sith,” he saluted me, “I am Commander Naughlen. I'm in charge of this defensive. I'm unarmed.”

“You risk much approaching me weaponless,” I pointed out. He had the most epic muttonchops.

“I doubt that a blaster would save me,” he replied, dryly. “We do not wish to fight, but we also can not relinquish this area. What are your terms?”

“You live only by my good grace. I may have need of you some day and you will repay my mercy.” I replied. Quinn nodded in approval. Well...lookie there.

“Very well.” He nodded. “If your mission does not conflict with Republic interests, I pledge to help you. Here is my holo frequency. I will answer you call, you have my word. Until we meet again, Sith.”

We exchanged holo frequencies.

“Men,” he called to his troops, “the battle has ended. Attend to the wounded!”

We walked away from the garrison and my holocom started beeping. I shrugged at Quinn and saw it was Halidrell. I answered.

“My lord! My base...my base is under attack!” She cried out, her small image in a panic. “The last of my men and I are holed up in the command center. But the doors are about to give!”

“Who's responsible for the attack?” I asked.

“I don't know. We had no warning! Ah! The command center's been breached. I've never seen such power...oh no...” her frequency cut out.

“Quinn, double time it back to Setsyn's place!”

“As you command, my lord!” he said, and we ran.

***

From the garrison all the way back to the transportation pad we moved as if a rancor was chasing us. I silently willed the taxi to go faster. Once we reached the Nikto transportation pad, we resumed our mad dash to Setsyn Commodities. Quinn kept up with me stride for stride, his cape trailing behind him, and never uttering a single complaint. When we arrived, we were met with nothing but destruction and death. Deeper inside, we found Halidrell Setsyn's cooling corpse. In her hand was a datapad that I collected. I hit playback on the device and the holoterminal nearby activated.

We viewed her and a tall, imposing Sith speaking. She was already grievously wounded, evident by her posture and her arms covering her abdomen.

“It's clear, Darth Baras failed to inform you exactly who you'd be crossing. This demonstration should make up for that deficiency.” He force choked Halidrell, she let go of her abdomen to grasp futility at her throat. I could see her intestines protruding. He closed his fist and she stopped gasping and lay prone on the floor.

“If you want Agent Dellacon, you want me. I won't be hard to find anymore. I'm on the roof of the satellite platform in Network Access. If you dare show, I will grant you a duel to the death. Be honored.” The image faded.

Quinn stepped forward. “My lord, there's a high probability this is a trap. I suggest caution.” he said, concerned.

“Put that military mind of yours to work and thwart Rathari's ambush.” I said, looking at him. Time to shine, Quinn.

“Yes, my lord. If I'm right, I recommend having numbers at the ready. Halidrell's forces have been wiped out, but there is another solution. You wisely leveraged an alliance with Republic Commander Naughlen. You might call upon him and his men.”

He pulled out his holocommunicator and set the holo frequency. Commander Naughlen appeared.

“I had a feeling you'd call, Sith. Can't say I'm looking forward to this.” Naughlen said.

“You should be pleased to wipe the slate clean between us, Commander,” I said.

“Believe me, I am. I just don't relish being obligated to do my enemies bidding.” He sighed. “A soldier pays his debts. Tell me what must be done.”

Quinn and the Commander spent a few minutes discussing strategy. It was fascinating watching Quinn in his element like this, even if it was while working with the enemy for a common goal. He had a keen mind for warfare. Once the plan was agreed to, he ended the communication and we made our way to the transportation pad. Network Access bound!

***

By the time, we met with Lord Rathari and Agent Dellacon at the proposed location, night had fallen. We were very high up, which is saying a lot when you're on a city-planet where the nearest true ground was an average of five hundred floors below the metropolis. We approached each other and met in the middle of the rooftop. Rathari was tall—taller than Quinn—and his skin was a pasty white with small veins spider webbing through it. Dark Side sickness. He had several implants in his face, making his transition from normal Human to cyborg beyond obvious. He would have been handsome at one time.

“Lord Rathari, I presume.” I said as we drew close. “Finally, we come face to face.”

“Ah, you showed. You lack your master's caution. I applaud that.” He actually smiled. “Dellacon, Baras' lackey is here. So say your piece, and do it before I kill this would-be assassin.”

“Baras is insane and paranoid!” Dellacon proclaimed. He was a skinny, frail looking man. Shorter than me by a good hand span. “I was a faithful servant and my cover was intact. Did he expect me to accept being murdered for reassurance? Just wait for death?”

“You knew the risks of the job when you took it,” I replied. Silly spies. This guy was no Rylon.

“And how to avoid them,” Dellacon retorted. “Lord Rathari protects me now and all of Baras' secrets will be his.”

“In a hundred years, when I am legendary within the Sith, your and Baras' deaths at my hands will not even be a footnote.” Rathari said, smugly.

I frowned. Cocky much? Quinn frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, adjusting his stance.

“However,” he continued, “I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you. You haven't earned the honor.”

So...cocky and a liar. Typical.

“A Sith Lord should be a man of his word,” said with conviction. 

“So naïve. Lies and deception are important weapons in every Sith's arsenal. These men, are my elite guard,” he said, gesturing to the half dozen men approaching us. “trained to take on Sith. Half of them could kill you, but I don't like to play favorites.”

Hardy har har...jerk.

“Your men are going to be a little busy with my men,” I replied with a smile. My indentured Republic soldiers flew down to the roof with rocket boots from the building next door. Show-offs. Hehe.

“I see now,” Rathari said with surprise. “I underestimated your resourcefulness. Men, make quick work of these Republic fools.” He ignited his lightsaber, the blade was purple. “Attack!”

The music in my ear was fittingly dark. I had missed this yesterday.

In true Sith fashion, Rathari just watched as we stomped the crap out of his “Elite Guard.” Once they were down, and all my men still standing, he moved forward to enter the fray. I kept Rathari busy, and let my Republic troops take out Dellacon. Quinn stayed busy keeping everyone in fighting order with an occasional sneaky blaster shot thrown in. As Rathari was weakening, I force choked him. Ah, so much fun to see him struggling as I held him in the air, cutting off his oxygen. Jerk.

He kicked a bit and I lowered him to the floor, releasing my force grip.

“I yield,” he gasped out. “Never have I witnessed such raw power! The day and the planet are yours. I freely pass the scepter.” He ignited his purple lightsaber and struck down the wounded Agent as a show of good faith. “The threat Dellacon posed to you and your master has died with him.” He knelt. “I hope it ingratiates me in some way.”

Well now...strange turn of events. I looked over to Quinn and he looked at me, impassive.  
“Thank you for ending that miserable wretch for me,” I said to him.

“It's my fault he lived as long as he did. It's clear to me now, someday you will rise above your master. It is you, not I, who will be Darth Baras' end. Grant me mercy, so I may live to see it.” He requested, still kneeling to me. “Honor me with some small hand in it.”

“I make you my minion to call into service whenever I see fit.” I received a tiny nod of approval from Quinn.

“Yes, I shall wait with patience for your summons,” Rathari said, accepting this decision. “I leave you to your business, my lord. Remember, I am at your disposal, whenever you seek to topple Baras.” He gave an honoring bow at the waist, with one hand on his stomach and the other folded at his back.

“I may call on you, I may not.” I said...jerk.

“I will live out my days, hoping for the chance,” he lamented. He turned and walked away from our little group.

The Commander was looking a little antsy. “Alright, Sith, now no one's left except you, me and my men. Your objective has been met. May we go?” He asked.

“You have served me well, Commander. Leave in peace.” I said. I was done with this and I tried to live by a code of honor, something that seemed to be dying out.

“Alright men, you heard the Sith. Let's get back to our neck of the woods!” He and his men followed the same path Rathari did to leave. I suppose there was only one good way off this roof, unless you had a rocket pack.

“It will be good to get back to the ship and leave this planet,” Quinn voiced behind me.

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. To tease or not to tease...

“I think you have an eye for our little Twi'lek back at the ship.” I smiled, amused.

He made a sour face. “I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Whenever you're ready to return to the ship, I'll prepare it for flight.”

I nodded at him. “I apologize Quinn. That tease was in poor taste.”

He looked at me, surprise on his face. “Apology accepted, my lord.”

“To the ship!” I said.

***

At the ship, we were met with Vette who was pouting slightly. “So, we won?” She asked.

“We did,” I replied, shrugging out of my red coat to hand to 2V-R8 to patch up.

Quinn walked past us to his quarters, nodding at me and glancing at Vette briefly.

“He doesn't like me a lot.” She noted.

“He's an Imperial human, Vette. Not all of us are as open-minded about other species. He'll come around. Just be your awesome self.” I reassured her.

“Sure. Okay. How'd he do?”

“Well. We succeeded.” I decided to not regale stories of Quinn's spectacular military prowess to her. She was already distressed about temporarily losing sidekick status. “I need to check in with Baras.”

“Oh, okay. I'll go see what Toovee is making for dinner.” She wandered off and I called my Master on the holoterminal.

“You have done well, my apprentice,” Baras praised me. “Dellacon eliminated and Lord Rathari dispelled. This will be a day long remembered. The loss of Halidrell Setsyn is unfortunate, but the ends far justify the means.”

I felt kind of bad for her. She seemed like a loyal person. Such is life tangled with Sith, I suppose.  
“She served you honorably, Master.”

“I had a soft spot for her as well,” he replied. “You have successfully eliminated both of my compromised agents, the time has come to set our sights on Noman Karr and his gifted Padawan.”

I nodded, waiting for him to give orders.

“It seems our adversary is of like-mind. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Noman Karr has been busy.”

“I wouldn't expect him to be complacent,” I remarked.

“Good, then you're less likely to be caught unaware. It appears your ship is being tracked. A very sophisticated sensor is tracking your every movement. I've traced the signal to a spaceport in a sector not far from you. I am sure Nomen Karr is involved,” Baras revealed.

Damn it. Quinn and 2V are going to have to explain missing that.

“Send me to this spaceport. Perhaps Karr is there and I can end this,” I requested of my Master.

“Nomen Karr is a master of the Jedi arts, do not take him lightly. I've sent the coordinates to your mainframe. Head there immediately, dock at the station and make a lasting impression.”

I bowed, and his image was gone.

Quinn approached me. “My lord, we did not see anything unusual when we first modified the ship on Nar Shaddaa. Perhaps this sensor was placed afterward.”

“That is possible, Captain. Before we leave, I need you and Toovee to find it. Don't do anything to it, just locate it.”

He bowed his head to me. “It shall be done.”


	6. Space Station Skirmish

Chapter 6: Space Station Skirmish  
 _Songs in order of appearance: Beneath the Skin ~ Collide, Come Undone ~ Duran Duran, Use Your Fist And Not Your Mouth ~ Marilyn Manson_

The last shipment I had ordered from the shops on the Promenade arrived just before we were setting up to depart the planet. I had 2V-R8 disable the anti-theft system long enough for the two Gamorrean delivery men to bring the large crate onto the ship and set up the items it contained in the cargo hold.

A nice new set of exercise equipment now took up a small corner of the large room. If he won't dance with us, he can at least use these to keep in shape. I was satisfied and had Quinn take us away from Nar Shaddaa.

The space station that was our objective was only half a day away via Hyperspace route. I rounded my crew up in the common room to give them what little briefing information I had. Vette was staying behind, to guard the ship alongside 2V-R8. Quinn was coming with me to explore the station.

Vette pouted, again, but nodded her acceptance to the plan. I felt bad for making her stay behind, but Quinn was much more valuable to me in battle with his military and medical skills.

I retired to my personal quarters to prepare myself for whatever was ahead. Once the door whooshed shut behind me, I headed to my bureau and removed a small device from the back of the bottom drawer. It was a dark metal mini-holo. I set the item on the surface of the furniture and pressed the single button, it was DNA triggered. A few moments later a red symbol flashed – a cloaked skull in front of crossed lightsabers against the Imperial emblem – and a female voice spoke softly with an Imperial accent, though with a slight not quite human inflection.

“Shadow Guardian, report.”

“Nightstar reporting. Followed orders as given. Now on hunt for Padawan and Master.”

“Excellent. Proceed as you see fit. Padawan is priority. See if you can convert rather than destroy.” The woman said.

I pursed my lips and nodded to myself. I had thought we would rather have her alive and on our side if her special gifts were to be believed. Apparently my true Masters thought they were.

“Understood. I shall report again when mission is complete.”

“Honor for the Empire.” The voice replied.

“Honor for the Empire.” I responded as the communicator went dark.

I tucked the device back into its place and then sat on the floor to meditate and center myself.

We docked with the space station on schedule with 2V-R8 and Vette using their slicing skills to get us an authorization code. Quinn and I headed into the airlock, weapons at the ready. I was pretty sure this could be a trap. You had to assume everything was a trap. It was kind of exhausting.

We stealthily made our way through the hallways, following the map Vette had transferred to my datapad. The music in my ear faded and Vette's voice came over the transmission.

“Heya, boss. It looks like the door to the main room is locked down. The last person to digitally sign out the key is...a Security Chief named...Ratherson. You'll need his key to open that door.”

I nodded at Quinn and he nodded back. “Thank you, Vette.”

“No problem.” she said. The music returned to its normal volume and we continued up our hallway, searching now for a specific target.

We found him at a security terminal about halfway to our goal. He and his men were not much of a challenge, but Quinn did have to give me a kolto injection in my leg to repair a pretty severe blaster burn before we could move on. I fished the security code key from the corpse of the Chief and we ran quickly to the main blast doors protecting the Communications Center.

We had to take down a few sentries standing in front of the door, but they were no issue. I stepped over one of the bodies to wave the coded card in front of the the sensor and the large doors opened. I saw a man standing before a holoterminal, the visage of an older man being broadcast. A few Republic soldiers stood around him. I turned my music down slightly before walking forward. It was a slower song, but still a good beat. I used it to time my steps.

“What seems to be the trouble, Hirosho? Tell me why you're so concerned” the man being projected asked.

“Master Karr...you've promised we would be undetected, but the ship we've been tracking for you is here.” The dark skinned, young man responded. 

“Calm your fear, Hirosho, it will not serve you. I will speak with your visitor when the time comes.”

I stepped up to the little group, Quinn at to my right and a little behind, his weapon still drawn. “The fear I inspire can not be suppressed, Jedi.” I quipped as I finished my approach.

The young, dark man turned to me. “Uh...okay...you never told me we'd be tracking a Sith.” He turned to look over his shoulder at the image of Noman Karr.

“You were provided the details necessary to perform your duties,” Karr explained. “Now, please, remain quiet.”

Noman Karr looked at us from his holo interface. “Sith, I presume you are Darth Baras' new apprentice. I am Jedi Master Noman Karr. Do you know me?”

I changed my stance, crossing my arms over my chest. Quinn still at the ready behind me.  
“You're my master's sworn enemy.” I replied.

“Baras and I like to keep tabs on each other, so when I heard of a new apprentice I investigated. These men were merely monitoring the equipment.” The young man began pacing in front of the terminal restlessly, still facing me. “Following orders. There's no need for bloodshed here.”

I smiled darkly at them. “I feel an overwhelming need for bloodshed.” I raised my left fist in emphasis. The song I heard in my ear definitely inspired aggression.

“Hirosho, defend yourself! The Sith attacks.” Karr called out to the man.

Hirosho unholstered his blaster, aiming it at my head. Quinn, his weapon having already been drawn, swung his arm to mirror the motion at the man. I raised both my arms, force choking the men to either side of Hirosho, lifting them up into the air for added dramatic flourish. Hirosho swiveled his head from left to right, horror growing on his face. I shrugged and swept my hands together into a clap, which flung the men into each other with a sickening crack. They fell, forgotten, to the floor.

I drew my main saber and leaped into the air toward Hirosho with Quinn unloading his blaster at the man while I was in the air. He was dead before I could hit him.

“Excessive display,” Noman Karr said, shaking his head. “Those men were defenseless and unarmed.”

Uh...no, they weren't. I suppose he missed the part about Hirosho pointing his blaster at my face.  
“Their deaths are on your head, Karr.” I said to him. I was getting miffed. Quinn had come up to stand behind me to the left now.

“Such a sad attempt to deflect responsibility, Sith.” He sighed. “I will honor Hirosho and his men's lives by dedicating myself to thwarting you and your master.” He pointed at me.

“You will fail, and they will have died for nothing,” I replied.

“Your confidence is unfounded. Soon you will realize that. It calms me that you and Baras have no idea what you're up against.” He retorted.

“Stay calm, Jedi. Relax all you like.” I mocked. Big whoop.

“The force is stronger in the quiet eye of the storm. You Sith fail to understand that.” He began to pace. “Your sudden attack on Hirosho and his men caught me by surprise. I've been prepared for the possibility of my operation being discovered.” He put his hand to his ear, touching something he had there. A small high-pitched noise sounded.

Behind us, some Republic soldiers tromped in from a side door. I nodded, mostly to myself.

“These troopers are among the Republic's best. Go with them peacefully and the Jedi Council will take that into consideration.” Karr tried to reason with me.

“I find that,” I pointed at the men, “preposterous.” How many 'Republic's finest', best, whatever, did they want to throw at me anyway?

“Then you leave me no choice,” Karr said. “Men, take the Sith in, by any means necessary.”

The troopers opened fire, their leader was wielding a vibroblade. I turned and leaped into the fray, concentrating on the ranged troopers on the right first. Quinn turned his fire to the ones on the left. Their leader noticed that Quinn had shot me with a small kolto cartridge and turned around to attack him.

“Oh no you don't.” I murmured to myself and blocked his way with a force induced leap, crossing blades with him. He stumbled back in surprise from my blow and I used the opportunity to throw my elbow into his face, causing him to falter farther and fall backward. I looked to Quinn and with a quick nod from him, I returned my attention to the few remaining soldiers. I heard a distinctive blaster noise come from behind me as I left and I smiled.

Once our opposition was dying on the space station's durasteel floor, I returned to the holoterminal, where Karr had watched the whole thing. I turned off my music, tired of this stalling.

“It seems Darth Baras has found himself a singularly vicious weapon in you. This experience has given me valuable insight. I'll be prepared for you next time, Sith.” Karr said.

“I'll wait right here, Karr. Come and face me now.” I pointed to the floor. He was the reason I was on the station in the first place.

“Jedi do not seek out a fight. Until we meet again.” His form faded from the holoterminal.

“Coward,” I muttered as Quinn came up to me and touched my elbow.

“My lord, might I suggest we return to the ship and report in.”

I nodded at him and turned, leading us back through the many hallways to the airlock where our ship was waiting.

***

When we entered our ship, 2V-R8 greeted us. “Do you require anything Master? A hot meal, perhaps; conversation...a foot massage?”

I looked at him, frowning. “No, thank you.”

He nodded and left us.

“Such a weird droid.” I said softly.

“I'll agree with you on that, my lord. But he is useful.” Quinn replied.

I led us to the common room holoterminal where Vette was already waiting.

“Transmission crypto ready to go, boss.” She said, smiling.

I nodded and she dialed it in. A moment later my Master's large frame made the room glow blue.

“Apprentice,” he began, “now that Noman Karr realizes that we seek his Padawan, there's no time to waste. He claimed the girl on her home planet of Alderaan. And she trained on Tatooine. I have agents on both planets, digging up leads. Find the people who know this girl. Someone means enough to her to make her come out of hiding.”

I nodded, “I will obliterate everything she knows.”

“I am confident this is how we will prevail. The Padawan's training is incomplete. She is susceptible. The anguish you cause, will flush her out, and you will kill her and her master.”

I nodded, then had an idea spark. “Perhaps, the Padawan can be turned.” I suggested trying to see if he was amiable to my true mission objectives.

Baras brought his right hand to his masked chin, resting his elbow on his other arm, folded across his chest.  
“Her power would be a great asset, yes. Put through enough torment, she may reveal her base nature. But, we must be cautious. The danger she represents is extreme. As long as she lives, she is a threat. Seduction to the Dark Side should be left to Masters.” He cautioned, dropping his arms and waving a finger to emphasize. “If there is even a sliver of doubt in your heart, it can backfire.”

“My heart is immune to doubt,” I replied. She could be a great resource for the Empire, we saw it. Why didn't he?

“Don't deny doubt, it can feed as well as any other emotion. You have yet to face a Jedi Master. Their righteousness and passionless demeanor is nauseating. And Noman Karr is no ordinary Master. Confronting him, you will find profound fortitude and hate, or you will falter.” Baras did his best to drive home the perils of this man.

“It will be an interesting experience, Master.” I said in reply.

“Be sure the results are, of interest, to me. Be off then. Tatooine and Alderaan await. Discover this Padawan's identity and destroy her.” His image flickered and the holoterminal went dark.

I looked to my companions. Vette shrugged at me and Quinn stood at parade rest, patiently waiting with a well trained blank look on his face.

“To the bridge, shipmates.” I said.

We all filed into the bridge, 2V-R8 brought us refreshments and we poured over the options and our galaxy map.

“We're right here,” Vette pointed at the speck that represented the space station. “Alderaan is only a couple days away. It would be easier to get to.”

I pursed my lips. “I'm not sure the easy way is the right way. Her family is supposedly there; I am not sure I want to hit her that directly at this time.”

Quinn piped in. “My lord, perhaps we should work backwards, then. Though Tatooine is, indeed, farther away. Nearly ten days out via the Hyperspace routes.”

I looked to where he pointed, weighing the thoughts in my head.

“Ten days is a lot of time. If we did Tatooine and then Alderaan, that gives them nearly a month to try to cover their tracks. But...that would also allow us to lull them into a false sense of safety.” I turned away from the computer and looked to my crew.

“What do you think of my plan to convert her?”

Vette frowned, “It would be better than dying, I suppose. Unless she's, like, gun-ho all sunshine and butterflies.”

Quinn looked at me, from the side, as he was still hunched over the astrogation charts.  
“My lord, your idea to bring her to our side is diabolical. Not only would her supposed skill of knowing one's true nature be a powerful weapon, if you managed to turn her it would be a devastating blow to your Master's long-time nemesis. He seems very...proud of her.”

“He does seem proud. Like a parent with a favorite child.” I said, pondering.

Quinn stood from his hunched position, “I sense you have made up your mind.”

“I have. Set our course for Tatooine. Let us learn from what she has learned.” I ordered.

Quinn nodded and went to work plotting our course in the ships navigational computer. Vette gave me a silly salute and wandered out into the ship. I headed to my quarters to change out of my battle attire and into some lounge wear.

2V-R8 arrived a few minutes into my shower to retrieve my outfit for repair and upgrades. He seemed very content with this task I had assigned to him. My white boy shorts and sports bra donned, I decided on a pair of loose, drawstring pants. The fabric was a rich green. My top was a three-quarter sleeved sweater shirt that had a horizontal striped pattern of white and gray. A pair of white socks completed my outfit for the night. Seriously, I needed some time to just be comfy in a 'who cares' kind of way.

I left my room and headed to the cargo hold. I wanted to add a few things to my personal stash in there that I had picked up from our recent assignments. Once the various items were securely locked up, I turned to leave and jumped with surprise at the figure in the doorway. Quinn stood there, in a gray tee-shirt and black shorts and a towel hanging over his shoulder. I might need to work on his personal color scheme.

“Ah, my lord. I thought I would use the equipment you generously supplied.” He said, walking into the room cautiously.

I had regained my composure, dropping the hand that had leaped to my chest in one of those annoying manners one has when caught off-guard. “Of course, Captain. Please feel free. I will leave you to your physical training.”

I walked past him, willing myself to not turn to look at his rear end. My heart was still working on coming out of my throat and I focused on making it calm. This, of course, allowed me to sneak a peek at him as I turned from the doorway into the corridor. Yeah, yeah. He has an awesome backside. I smiled and decided I needed a cup of tea.


	7. Desert of Demons

Chapter 7: Desert of Demons  
 _Songs in order of appearance: Stockholm Syndrome ~ Muse, Getting To Know You ~ The King and I, Fame ~ David Bowie, Damage Case ~ Metallica, In The Cold, Cold Night ~ The White Stripes, Beast Within ~ In This Moment_

Ten days was the longest any of us had really spent together, confined on the ship. At first, we went about our own business. Vette and I meeting in the morning to chat over breakfast. We'd watch the holoterminal together and then separate around the mid-day meal to do other things. We'd meet up again early evenings to dance-er-size. Quinn usually hid away on the bridge or in the medical bay. I heard the training equipment being used late in the evening, as well. He always joined us for the evening meal, sitting in silence as we ate. Once in a while he'd ghost by us, intent on whatever he was doing. I often watched him, without trying to be obvious. Vette would then tease me about it and I would shrug it off.

“You've got a crush!” she singsonged at me, the fifth evening into the trip. We were in the common room, prepping for our session.

I frowned at her, shooting small daggers with my eyes. “Vette, please, less noise.”

She danced around me as I programmed our play list into the terminal. “Crush, crush...crush!! Oh...that harmless flirtation has become something more?”

“Please, Vette. It's a passing fancy. He's shown no reciprocation and only embarrassment when I've tried anything that wasn't professional. I'm pretty sure he's not interested, or I'm not his preference type.” I shook my head and turned to her. “He's just so...pretty in a rugged way. It's hard not to look.”

Vette shrugged. “Not my type. Besides, he seems very Imperial when it comes to non-humans. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for you, he'd throw me out the airlock.” She made a suction and shooting noise to illustrate. “You might be right about his preferences. You're very pretty, for a human. And he never seems to show any sign of a lingering eye.” She stood very tall, at attention, attempting to mimic Quinn's rigid manner.

I smiled and started the music.

***

That same evening, just before I was preparing to retire, Quinn requested my presence on the bridge via intercom. I donned my robe and walked over to that room in the ship.

As I entered, he stood from the navigator's chair. “Permission to speak freely, my lord.”

I tied my belt a little tighter, it was colder in here with the view window. “You may always speak freely, Quinn.” I replied.

“I will keep that in mind. There's a reason I was languishing on Balmorra before you arrived.” He stood at modified parade rest. His right arm was behind his back and he used his left arm to gesture as he spoke. I wondered if he was ambidextrous.

“A decade ago, I served under Moff Broysc at the Battle of Drunkenwell. Moff Broysc made a critical oversight that brought the fleet to the brink of defeat.” He began pacing as he spoke. “I ignored his order and turned the tide to victory.” He stopped in front of me, looking proud.

“Then you are to be commended,” I replied. Any good soldier should know when to blindly follow and when it is appropriate to use their own brain.

“That's not how the Moff saw it.” He said with some bitterness. “Broysc took credit for the reversal, which is fine. But then he court-marshaled me. Darth Baras assigned me to Balmorra, or my career'd have been over. Moff Broysc has blocked every transfer or promotion I've been up for since.”

“I have no tolerance for fools like this Moff,” I responded with anger flaring in my core. Quinn was an excellent officer. What mad man would do such a vile thing?

“I could say more about him, my lord, but my point is made. I serve you now, I have no regrets. I'll return to my duties. Thank you for your time.”

I nodded to him and returned to my room. I hummed a few bars of “Getting to Know You” as I slipped into my bed planning on dreaming of cunning ways to kill a Moff.

***

The next morning, I was regaled with another tale from Vette's previous adventures as we inventoried the riches she had acquired from her underworld trading. She had been doing the trading to keep herself occupied when not out in the field with me. She was quite good at it.

“What does family mean to you? I mean, does it have to be the people you're actually related to?” She asked. I was partially stunned by the deep question, so I took a moment to think before I answered.

“When you're close to people, they become family. Sometimes whether you want them to or not.” I grinned down at my paperwork.

“Cute,” she giggled. “I'm going to take that as a compliment. When I was working for Nok Drayen, doing the pirate-thief thing, he had a daughter my age. Risha. It wasn't like Nok was super sweet to her or anything, but...he'd call her princess and I wished I was her.”

“You've only spoken of a mother and sister. What happened to your father?”

“Dead, enslaved, disappeared. We never really knew. Maybe that's why I wanted to be Risha. Risha was smart and strong, she knew how to do everything around the ship. And I went everywhere with her. Suddenly, I had a sister again. For years it was Risha and me against the galaxy and anyone who gave us grief.”

“Memories of the best times in life are the treasures for later in life.” I said.

“Who are you and what did you do with the Sith I know?” She teased and poked me with her elbow. “Eventually, Nok hatched some secret plan that I couldn't be a part of. One that apparently got them both killed. But for a while there, I really was happy.” She sighed. “Enough of that.”

I reached over and gave her a small, one-armed hug and we resumed our inventorying.

***

We had one day to go. At least now I knew my current crew could survive several days together without bloodshed.

Vette was in one of her mischievous moods again. As we all sat at the common room table, enjoying dinner, she requested we play a 'get to know each other better' game.

“You want to play...what?” I asked her, trying not to laugh.

“Truth or dare.” She stated very matter-of-factly. “We hardly really know anything about each other. I though it would be a great way to break the ice.”

Quinn was very studiously staring at his dinner plate, chewing slowly.

“Eh...isn't that a little, well, immature?”

“And?” She challenged. “When am I ever wholly mature, boss-lady? I'm still in my late teens, ya know.” She winked.

I sighed, audibly this time. She was only 18 and these things amused her and me, I admit. I didn't really have a normal childhood. Such childish games were not encouraged when one is enrolled in the Sith Academy.

“Oh...fine.” I said

Quinn looked up, frowning. “I would like to courteously decline participation, my lord.”

I smiled at him, “Oh no. If I'm playing, so are you.”

He blinked, slightly pursing his lips. “As you command, my lord.” He slumped slightly, poking at his food.

“Okay!” Vette clapped and smiled. “I'll start. Wildescent, truth...or dare?” she said 'dare' with a dramatic lengthening of the 'a'.

“Truth.” I stated. I didn't have much to hide from my crew, my family in the stars.

“Oh.” Vette looked a little disappointed, but quickly recovered. “Alright...what is your favorite color?”

“White and blue as a close second.” I responded immediately.

“Really, blue? White I kinda knew...you're constantly wearing it. Huh. I'd never think of you as a blue girl.” Vette said.

“It's a fairly new development,” I replied, glancing at Quinn then back at her.

“Okay, your turn.” She said, grinning.

Hm. I looked at her and then at Malavai, who was still sitting there being as unobtrusive as possible.

“Captain,” I said, turning a little to him. He sat up straight, placing his silverware down.

“My lord?”

“Truth or dare?” I posed it as a plain question. He was already irked at having to play, no need to make him more uncomfortable, right now.

“Uh,” he pondered a moment, looking at me, calculating. “Truth.”

I nodded. “If you could be anything, regardless of any realistic blockades, what would it be?”

He looked at me, surprise crossing his features and in his voice. “That...is an excellent question, my lord.”

I nodded at him, smiling. I thought I knew the answer, but was curious.

He sat in thought for a moment, his right hand coming up to rest on his chin.  
“I would say, I would very much like to be a Moff, barring my age and former situation. However, I am quite pleased to be right here. Fate has handed me a very satisfactory position.” He smiled very softly as he finished.

Well, wasn't that sweet. He liked being with us. I am sure the fact that he gets to run around the galaxy actively making a difference had something to do with that. Moffs got stuck behind desks most of the time.

He looked around at us, “My turn to ask, I suppose.” His lips compressed into a thin line as he looked back and forth. He finally sighed and looked at Vette. “Truth or dare?”

“Oooo. DARE!” she squealed out.

Quinn nodded, “Very well. I dare you to stay quiet until I finish my meal.” He then picked up his utensils and continued eating.

Vette opened her mouth...then closed it and looked at me with wide eyes. I began to laugh and had to wipe my eyes with one of the linen napkins.

“I don't think she can do it, Captain.” I said to Quinn.

Vette opened and closed her mouth again, crossing her arms and scowling.

“Isn't that the point of the dare?” he replied between swallowing bites. “To see if the person is capable of completing the task.”

“Indeed.” I agreed, diving into my own meal of fish, cheesy potatoes and some green vegetable that was actually really tender and tasty.

Vette blew out a small gust of air and began to eat her own food, in silence. She kept one eye on Quinn's plate, though.

As he took his last bite, she raised her arms in the air. “Success!”

I laughed again, taking a sip of water from my glass. I saw her eying us up.

“Totally sneaky, Mal.” she said, pointing her fork at him. He nodded an acknowledgment.

“Okay, we've been too tame here. Time to spice it up.” she said looking at me with a gleam in her eye.

“Truth or dare, oh Sithy one.” she said.

“Truth.” I replied.

She seriously pouted, but then perked up. “Okay. Have you ever had sex with another Sith or tried to use the Force during sex?”

Malavai coughed a little, raising his hand to his mouth. He reached for his drink to clear his throat, the faintest flush on his face.

“No,” I responded. “And that is technically two questions. No to both.”

Vette quirked her lips into a sideways grin. Quinn seemed to have a vague look of relief on his face.

“No? Really? C'mon. You graduated from the Sith Academy on Korriban.” she prodded.

I laughed, taking a small bite from what was left of my cheese potatoes. “Are you hoping for a confession from me? Did I partake in the fabled 'Hedonistic Orgies' everyone knows Sith have?”

Vette nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward. “Yes!”

“Sorry to disappoint my favorite Twi'lek. Didn't happen. I am unblemished.”

Quinn did his infamous blink at the answer, taking another sip from his drink.

Vette shook her head. “Not possible.”

“Okay,” I said, putting my napkin from my lap to the table. “I am a virgin. Untouched.”

Quinn stated coughing again. “Sorry...my lord. Went...down the...wrong...side.” He managed to state between the coughs. His face was pink.

“No way!” Vette said, an amused look on her face. “You're like a master of innuendo and stuff.”

“Way.” I nodded. “I wasn't into all that stuff and no boys or men interested me enough to do anything beyond some flirtatious exchanges and some heavy petting. Sith men are very arrogant and intelligence is not an Academy requirement. Not my thing.” I shrugged.

“So you're totally...oh...no wonder you like the color white.” She smiled.

I shook my head. “I just like the clean look of white. It's pretty and most of my peers are all about the dark, menacing colors.”

I got up and stood behind Quinn, who was recovering from his struggle with his drink.

“That was lovely, but I think the game should be done for the night.” I tapped him on the back with my palm gently and he nodded at me. “We have a desert planet to prepare for. You're both dismissed.”

Vette made a small noise of disappointment and stood up, bounding off to her room. Captain Quinn stood, nodding to me again and retired to his own quarters. His face was still a little flushed. TV-R8 walked in and began to clear the table.

I walked over to my own room, bedding down with a holopad to read about this planet called Tatooine.

***

We arrived on Tatooine in the early morning. As we docked at the spaceport on the planet, I had just finished donning my white battle armor and then wondering if leather was such a good idea.

“Toovee!” I shouted out my open door. The droid appeared a few moments later.

“Yes, Master?”

“Would you be able to make this, in a cloth version with all the proper armoring?” I gestured to my outfit.

2V-R8 looked me up and down, then nodded. “Oh yes, Master. That is something within my ability to do. But, may I suggest that I just take your current clothing and adapt it to the harsh climate? While the days will be sweltering, I've read that the nights are bitterly cold at times.”

I smiled, “Then make a list of what you will need for myself and Captain Quinn. Have Vette fetch whatever components required from the bazaar in Mos Isla. I will return to the ship in a few hours and you may make your adjustments then.”

He clapped his metal hands together and walked off.

I passed through my doorway to the common room and the holoterminal. Vette was lounging at the table there and Quinn stood between the terminal and the bridge door.

I dialed in my Master's frequency and his form appeared before us.

“The sands of Tatooine await you, apprentice. I've gleaned much since our interrogation of the Republic agent here on Dromund Kaas. I am certain Noman Karr brought this gifted Padawan to Tatooine to train with the legendary Master named Yonlach. Years ago, I urged the Dark Council to hunt down and destroy this Jedi. They refused and Yonlach went into hiding on Tatooine.” He closed his hands into fists, illustrating his frustration.

“He's hiding in the desert. Why does this coward Jedi concern us?” I asked.

“He was the greatest Jedi teacher of his time. The Force remains strong in him. Yonlach is the one who brought the Padawan's powers into expression. Now, they share a special bond.” He explained. “Find him and destroy him.”

Ah, a bond to break. “I will bring the old man to his knees,” I promised.

“Noman Karr shelters his prize. So we will draw her out by destroying everything she loves. My servant Sharack Breev will guide you. She's eccentric, an acquired taste, but give her the benefit of the doubt.”

I bowed, “As you decree, my Lord.”

“That is all.” His last words faded with his projection.

“Quinn, you're with me. Vette, Toovee will have a list for you soon. Please find what he needs, it will be vital to our mission's success.” I directed.

Vette nodded, pulling out her earpiece. “I'll be here, boss.”

Quinn and I left the ship, taking the lift and entered the spaceport of Mos Isla.

The spaceport itself was a very loud and active place. The climate control was not even noticeable until we approached the hallway leading to the outside. It was like walking toward an incinerator's open mouth. I glanced at Quinn and he looked at me.

“No worries, Captain. I've already set a plan in motion. We'll just need to tough it out for a few hours.” I said.

“Of course, my lord.”

We stepped out onto the sands of Tatooine. Well, more like the sandy streets of Mos Isla, but it was only mid-morning and the heat was already threatening to meld me into my armor with sweat. We weren't even in the direct sun. The large building of the spaceport cast an enormous shadow over the street and small vendor carts nearby.

I frowned and concentrated, willing a small Force wind to blow out and around myself and Quinn. He cocked his head in query, but nodded his thanks.

“That's handy.” He remarked.

I smiled, “It's as good as it will get. My Force elemental mastery is shaky. But the breeze will help with evaporation.”

We continued down the street, looking for the building Sharack was using as her home base. Something fairly upbeat was playing in my ear. The song made me feel like strutting, but I restrained myself. It didn't take too long to find and we walked in, the door being wide open. Odd.

A woman, not much younger than myself, was in the main room. Her hair was a marvelous white, kept in a short, unruly style. Her skin was sun-kissed and tanned. Several tag-like bronze metal ornaments adorned her right ear. A vibroblade was sheathed to her back and her clothing was all different shades of browns. She was quite thin, but seemed happy enough to see us.

“The harsh sands of Tatooine welcome you,” she said in a soft voice. She bowed her head to us. “I am Sharack Breev. Our Lord and Master, Darth Baras, bid me to impart my knowledge of this planet. And help you track down the Jedi Master Yonlach.”

“Just tell me where to find the Jedi,” I said, trying to not sound too impatient.

“This is not such a simple matter,” she said, shaking her head. “You will find Master Yonlach by tracing the path the Padawan and her Master took. I can tell you where they started. I followed them to the forbidden lair of the ancient Sand Demon. A terrible beast. The Padawan left her weapons and entered alone. Impossibly, she returned unscathed.”

Huh, that's kind of neat. “She brought the Force. It is a powerful weapon.” I inserted.

“I have witnessed the power of the Force. But this goes beyond wonder. The Sand Demon is the fiercest creature on this planet. You don't just walk into it's lair and return without a scratch.” She seemed genuinely shaken. “I investigated further, the beast was there – also undamaged. And what's most perplexing, it's skin was glistening.”

“That is very confusing,” I replied. “Was it bleeding?”

“Not blood, as from a wound. More like...the layer of living gel one is born into the world covered in. What happened in that cave, is a mystery. As is where the Padawan and her Master went afterward.” She paused, letting me process the information before continuing. “There is one man on Tatooine who might be able to explain. Izzeebowe Jeef. He's as old as the sand. Part mad man, part sooth-sayer.”

“Tell me more about this man,” I asked her. I liked learning of people with ancient knowledge.

“They say the planet talks to him. He predicts sandstorms and directs search parties to lost children.”

I nodded, adding this information to my memory.

“It will not be easy to speak with Jeef,” Sharack explained. “The small farming settlement where he lives has been over run by Exchange thugs. The Exchange hate the Empire for running them out of Mos Isla. They'll allow me to pass, but they will attack you on sight.”

I shrugged, “I see no problem here.”

“Then I will meet you at Izzeebowe Jeef's hut.” She gave me the coordinates and left the room to prepare for her journey into the desert.

Quinn and I headed back to the ship, to see if 2V-R8 was ready to alter our gear for the rigors of Tatooine.

***

As luck would have it, he and Vette had already gathered the things he needed to complete the task. Quinn, Vette and I waited in the common room in some regular attire while he set to work.

I regaled Vette with the details of Sharack and our current task and she talked about her experience at the bazaar. We also ate a light lunch while we waited and I pulled two backpack-like water holders for Quinn and myself.

“Hydration will be key, here.” I said as I handed it to him.

He nodded, looking at the item. “This model comes with a moisture vaporator built in, it should help keep our supply well stocked.”

I nodded, “Thank you for ordering them.”

“Most welcome, my lord.”

2V-R8 finished just after we had repacked our travel bags with things we may need, should this require us to camp in the desert over night. Some dehydrated food packs, blankets, med-kits and some other odds and ends. Quinn and I redressed and headed out to visit this desert nomad.

***

It took us about an hour to hike from the spaceport, through town and over the ridge to the east before we spotted the Exchange members camped all around the little village.

“Well, that's some predicament.” I said, handing the viewer to Quinn so he could take a look. “I don't think we'll need to take them all on. Maybe just a few on the edge to the left. They seem a smaller band camped at that point.”

Quinn handed the viewer back, nodding. “Sound plan, my lord.”

We headed down the ridge and moved to the left, using some rock outcroppings for cover. The plan worked well. They didn't give much resistance and we managed to do it all in relative stealth, which prevented the others nearby from noticing. We crept into the village and made our way to Izzeebowe's.

We entered the home of Izzeebowe and met him and Sharack in the back room. I muted my music for the moment.

“The world is weeping, and the tears evaporate in the heat of our sins.” The old man was saying as we entered.

“I think you mean 'from the heat of our suns', Izzeebowe.” Sharack replied.

“No, child. There is a dark presence, newly arrived, on Tatooine.” He countered.

Sharack looked to us and smiled. “Ah, Sith, you made it. The hostiles outside were no match for you, I see.”

“They tried to stop me,” I said, crossing my arms, “they failed.”

“Failure can be contagious,” Izzeebowe said. “And hard to dispel once contracted. You are the seeker, Sharack, spoke of.”

I nodded at the old man. His skin was just as sun-kissed as Sharack's, but wrinkled. His hair a mere gray rim around his head.

“You wish to understand the Jedi's purpose in the lair of the Sand Demon.” He stated.

“You see it correctly,” I replied.

“My eyes may be aged and failing, but my mind sees.” He rambled.

“Please, Izzeebowe, make haste. Tell my friend what you know. I will remain here after to hear your wisdom.” Sharack prodded.

“Fine. Gather close,” he beckoned us. “Few are aware that Tatooine was once a place of positive Force energy. Jedi made pilgrimages here to renew and purify. The sands speak of a ritual called “The Demon's Blood.” This is likely what the Jedi Sharack witnessed were engaged in.”

“Explain this ritual.” I stated.

“The Demon's Blood, a Jedi seeking enlightenment would cover himself in fresh Sand Demon blood and enter the village of the 'Savage Ones.' Cowering before the Demon Slayer, the Savage Ones would reveal the path to self-discovery. And to that which the slayer seeks.” He spoke in reverent tones.

“Do you mean the Sand People?” I asked, in reference to the Savage Ones.

“Tatooine makes most who come here, savage. And the Sand People have been here all along.” He replied.

“Izzeebowe, as I told you, the girl faced the beast but left it unwounded.” Sharack imparted.

“There must be another way to 'bathe in the beast's blood'. But you'll have to discover that for yourself. If you care to.” He said, looking at me. “To know where this Jedi girl went, you'll have to perform the ritual yourself. And then see if the Savage One's speak.”

“I appreciate your help and insights,” I said, bowing my head to him. Quinn shot me a puzzled look. I suppose he was expecting me to be mean and ungrateful, or something.

He returned it with a little waist bow and his hands held flat together, vertically. “Step lightly on my desert. It has been through so much, in its life.”

“Here are the coordinates you will need,” Sharack said, handing me a datapad. “After you face the Sand Demon, I will meet you at the Sand People Compound. If the legend is true, and the Sand People have something to offer you, I wish to see it with my own eyes.” She held her right hand to her heart briefly.

I nodded and handed the datapad to Quinn. We turned and exited the building, taking the same path we used on the way into the village.

The first sun was starting to set, which gave us about two hours until true dusk.

“Lets head toward our destination and find a place to make camp. I don't think we could stay here safely with the Exchange gunning for the Empire.”

Malavai nodded, “As you, command.”

***

As the second sun flared one last brilliant band of light and then faded into darkness, we had already set up a little camp within a rock outcropping on the desert floor. Our destination was only five klicks away and would be fairly easy to reach if we left with first sun-up. We had laid out some bedrolls under the rock shelf and had built up a medium sized camp fire from some nearby brush and dried flora Quinn scrounged up from somewhere. We sat there, on opposite sides of the fire, staring into the dancing flames. I was poking a stick idly into the outer embers, thinking of what may lie ahead, listening to the song playing softly in my ear.

“Quinn,” I said, still looking at the fire.

“Yes, my lord?” he responded.

“Do we have any idea how to tame a creature such as this Sand Demon?” I asked.

“I haven't the faintest solution, my lord.” he admitted. I saw him look at me from across the pit. “But I am sure you will think of something I may have not. You have a way of looking at things and seeing what others miss.”

I smiled at his compliment. “Thank you, Captain.”

He nodded, “Just stating what I've observed, Lady Nightstar.” He stared at me for a heartbeat more than stood up, stretching his back. He took the few steps to the sleeping area and rummaged around his pack a moment.

He walked up to me, holding his hand out, “My lord, I'll take first watch. You should get some rest. I will wake you in a few hours.”

I nodded and accepted his assistance in standing. When our fingers met, I swear a tingling sensation...like static electricity, shot up my arm. I took a very quick breath and glanced over to Quinn's face, but he looked as he always did, if with a tiny more concern than usual.

“Good night, Captain. Don't let the Sand People get us.” I teased as I plopped onto my bedroll, shutting off my GalaxyWave. 

“I would never allow that to happen while I still breathe, my lord.” he said earnestly.

I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming jumbled images of Sand People riding a sandstorm coming to steal my ship and crew. I awoke to the feel of warm hands on my shoulder. The last image, of Vette being fed to a sarlacc by Quinn's knife point, fading from my mind.

“My lord, it is your turn.” Quinn whispered as I rolled over to look at him. The fire had burned down to hot coals, throwing a dim orange light over everything. His eyes looked black, like the sky above us. His brows were creased lightly with worry.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, immediately willing myself to come alert.

He shook his head, a very small smile passed over his lips. “No, you were thrashing in your sleep, my lord. Are you alright?”

I nodded, sitting up. His hand fell away from me. He was sitting on his haunches, his cloak had been removed and was draped over me.

“Just an annoying dream. Nerves, I suppose.” I removed the covers and stood up, stretching up toward the night sky. The stars were plentiful and bright out here.

Quinn watched me for another moment from his position, then stood and passed behind me to get to his bedroll. He rearranged the blankets and took the cloak back as I handed it over to him.

I sat over at the fire pit, my eyes scanning the darkness when I heard him speak very quietly at me.

“Knife point and sarlacc. I will have to remember that one.”

I let out a laugh, a little louder than I intended it to be and covered my mouth with my right hand, looking back at him. He was sitting, looking at me with another small smile.

“Go to bed, Captain.”

“Yes, my lord.”

***

I woke Quinn with the first peek of light on the horizon. It was still quite chilly out, but it was manageable. We packed up camp then trekked the last few kilometers to the lair of this legendary creature, avoiding quite a few Sand People who apparently lived in the area.

“Good thing we're doing this early. I really don't want to confront many more.” I said to Quinn.

He nodded. “It is highly probable that we will skirmish with them, eventually. Sand People are highly aggressive.”

We hiked up a sand dune toward a cave opening in one of the rock formations. Once we stepped inside, we could feel the temperature change from warm to cool. We followed the rock wall, which led to a very large cave. It was lit from a hole to the sky in the ceiling, however the temperature was constant. Around us were small packs of large creatures, not Sand Demons, though.

“Wraids,” Quinn said, pointing at them. “Unsure of what subspecies. Some are aggressive and some are docile. Best to just avoid them.”

I nodded and we proceeded in, cautiously. We ended up having to dispatch a few of the large wraids. These were of the cranky variety.

Near the middle of the cavern I stopped and looked at the ground. The sand looked different. I held up a hand to halt Quinn. I took a hesitant step forward, then another one. Little by little I inched up and over the strangely patterned sand. Suddenly, the sands started to shift. I stood still and watched as a creature pulled itself up and out.

It rose above me, stopping with a deafening roar. It was a bright green color, both insect and reptilian in appearance. It had two eyes on separate, thick stalks to the side of its face. Red eyes glared, looking around. A squarish mouth full of very long, sharp teeth hung open. It's legs were chitinous and dark brown mottled with white. It's body reminded me of a mite, flat on the top with a rounded underbelly. At full height it stood over four meters tall.

I stared at this creature and was at a loss for word and thought. Holy crap.

Quinn came up beside me. “My lord, permission to speak.” he requested. I looked at him.

“I have thoughts about our present undertaking.”

I raised my eyebrow. “I think it's adorable how you look out for my well being.” I smiled at him, trying to bring a little levity to a very strange situation.

He faltered for a moment. “Respectfully, you are my Commander and it is my duty to offer any assistance I can. I'm still not sure what the Padawan could have done to avoid a physical confrontation with a Sand Demon. No doubt, some Jedi mind manipulation. But if a girl, nascent in the Force, can quell the beast, surely we can. And then we can slaughter the monster with ease.”

“If the Jedi succeeded without killing, I must try.” I replied.

He nodded. “You are my General. I will back you up.” The creature made a snarling noise. “It seems the time is upon us. The Demon has caught our scent.”

We both turned to look at the giant creature in unison. It snarled again, but did not move. I strode toward it, with Quinn behind and to my left. I let all fear drain from me and instead concentrated on confidence. The Demon roared again, it's red eyes focusing in on my small form. I stopped and stared at it, standing taller.

“Dessert, monster. I stand my ground, I will not run.” I called to it. The creature blinked, looking confused.

“Look into my eyes, beast.” I said, making it look at me again. It began to lower itself to become level with my face, eyes still mesmerized by my stare.

I closed my eyes, breathing in and out steadily, concentrating on feelings of confidence, dominance and trust. “We are one, at peace.”

The demon made a small gravelly sound and I opened my eyes to see it lay down and close it's eyes. Small, quick breaths were coming from it.

“The beast sleeps,” I stated to Quinn. “Now let us see what transpires.”

We watched for a few minutes as the creature snored softly in its own vibrating way. The Sand Demon began to glow and a small electric current ran all over its body. It sloughed off its current skin and a mix of blood and fluid came away from the body, making a large puddle that crept its way over our shoes. A vile odor rose from the slime.

Quinn held his hand to his face, covering his nose and mouth. “Remarkable. The beast appears to have gone into hibernation and shed its skin. The amount of blood it's letting is astounding.” He looked at me, complete wonder and approval in his eyes. “The beast's stench is thick on us. It makes my eyes water.”

“It will pass, Captain.” I smiled, trying not to inhale too deeply myself.

“I'm not concerned. I believe we have succeeded in the Demon Blood ritual. Are we to move onto the Sand People Compound, my lord?”

“Sounds like a plan,” I grinned.

“Lead the way, my lord.” He replied, nodding.

We managed to avoid killing any more wraids on the way out and were fairly successful in avoiding most of the Sand People, they kind of cowered away from us, actually. It must be the Sand Demon smell. It was rather pungent.

***

As we approached the cave that held the Compound, more and more Sand People began to flee from our presence. Even inside, the residents did their best to avoid us. We wandered down a path that had been chiseled from the rock and into an unoccupied tent. There were bleached skulls in baskets scattered around the floor. Curious, I knelt down to inspect one. Quinn tapped me on the shoulder and I stood to see Sharack enter the tent.

“I trailed and observed your descent here. I could not believe my eyes. The Sand People all ran from you. What transpired inside the Sand Demon cave that makes this so?”

Quinn had moved up beside me, now.

“I mastered the Demon without lifting a finger,” I said, placing my hands on my hips. “And it shed its skin.”

“Remarkable. And you have bathed in the Demon's essence, the Jedi Padawan must have done the same.” She said, in awe.

I nodded and smiled.

“Now, Izzeebowe said that this is where your path will be illuminated. But, there doesn't seem to be anything here.” Sharack said while looking around the tent. She glanced out the door. “Wait! On your guard, Offworlder. One of the Sand People approaches.”

I readied my main saber as a skittish looking figure entered the tent, turning to me. Quinn had his hand on his holstered blaster. The Sand Person bowed and offered a weathered looking parchment to me.

I put my saber away. “I will respond in kind.” I bowed. 

The Sand Person handed the parchment to Sharack and backed out of the tent, showing deference to me.

“I've never seen one of the Sand People approach an outsider in peace.” Sharack said, awe still evident in her voice. She looked to the paper in her hands. “This parchment the Sand Person brought is remarkable. It is a crude, but very clear, map of the desert. It marks a door carved into the wall of the Desert Wound Ravine. But I've mapped this ravine and there is no such door.” She looked at the map, puzzled.

“Tell me anything else important about the area.” I said.

“I can tell you that humans are very low on the food chain there. The ravine marks the farthest I, or anyone I know of, has dared venture.” She looked concerned. “Here are the coordinates. I will follow in stealth, using the dune's shadows.”

“Then I will see you there,” I replied.

“You won't see me until I wish to be seen.” She countered. “Head deeper into the desert and you will find the Desert Wound Ravine. Safe travels.”

I nodded at her and we headed out of the Compound.


	8. Desert of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songs referenced sometimes show up in the story and are sometimes just the inspiration/were playing at the time of the same scene in the game. Yes, I'm weird and make notes of what songs are playing when if I find them particularly fitting or amusing. And yes, there will be some OOC remarks made by the characters for levity. Enjoy it for what it is... fun. ;)

Chapter 8: Desert of Death  
 _Songs in order of appearance: Not Like the Movies ~ Katy Perry, From Chaos to Eternity ~ Rhapsody of Fire, Raise Your Glass ~ Pink , Neobedouin ~ Abney Park, Bodies ~ Drowning Pool._

 

The Desert Wound Ravine was going to be another half day's hike through the desert. I was wishing I had bought a few speeder bikes or a landspeeder on Nar Shaddaa. Maybe before we left here. Sharack had taken off ahead of us, she was soon out of sight and Quinn and I marched on by ourselves. We took a momentary respite around mid-day to eat some of our rations and hide in the shade of some rock formations near the outpost called Mos Anek. There were a few womp rats not far from us, scavenging in the dried foliage. I tossed a few handfuls of dried fruit out in their direction and watched as they scurried and fought over the morsels.

My eyes kept wandering over to Malavai, who was just packing up our gear. A soft song was playing on my earpiece, a woman lamenting about glamorous love, or the lack there of. I smiled to myself and shook my head. Life isn't like the stories.

“My lord?” Quinn asked, turning to look at me.

I hadn't realized I said that out loud. I cleared my throat. “Nothing, Captain. Just thinking about how unglamorous life is versus the way stories are told.” I gestured to my, now tan with dust and sand, armor and sweat soaked hair.

Quinn let a smile ghost across his face. “It rarely is, my lord. I don't think many would appreciate the reality of what is really required.”

I nodded at him, getting up from my rocky seat and futilely brushing dust from my rear end.

“For what it's worth, I think they're missing out on some of the best moments. This is the stuff that builds character.” I said.

I heard a small chuckle escape from him as he handed me my pack. “Indeed, my lord.”

We continued through the desert, following our datapad coordinates. We reached the ravine in late afternoon, the shadows already covering the whole crag in darkness. Following our marker, we began skimming the walls, looking for this hidden door. We discovered it behind a stalagmite, nearly invisible from anywhere but right in front of it. It was less of a door and more like a large crack in the wall. Quinn and I squeezed through and continued inside.

Within was a strange pool of water that seemed to create its own light. The walls of the cavern danced with small wave-induced ripples. It was actually quite beautiful. We approached the edge of the pool, setting our packs down.

As I stared across the water, a white, ghostly form appeared. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, thinking perhaps the desert has finally started causing mirages. But then Quinn stopped what he was doing and stared at it too. It walked toward us, shaping itself into a mirror image of...me.

“You have lost your way, dark one.” It said to us in my voice, yet hollow. “I have come to correct your course. I am the embodiment of your greatest potential.” It stood in front of me now, floating just above the lapping waves from the indoor lake. “I am what you could be, if you overcame your fear and walked in the light.”

“Impossible,” I said. “You're trying to trick me.”

“Only someone riddled with fear lies to herself,” it replied. “The light eliminates the need for such fear. Let me prove that I am you. We hunt Noman Karr's Padawan, who can see the true nature of anyone. Our Master, Darth Baras, fears that this girl will expose his network of spies and bring about his demise.”

I frowned at the apparition. “You know too much, I will have to silence you.”

“Fear of exposure marks you and Baras as weak. It is the rot of the Dark Side. If you persist down this path, your life will be consumed by paranoia and fear. Betrayal will wait around every corner. You will never know whom to trust.” It tried to reason with me.

It was me, but still didn't know my deepest secret or it would not have tried to push the trust issue. I decided to play along. “I never thought of it that way.” I said.

The apparition nodded. “You see the Dark Side seeks to subjugate the Force. It treats the Force as an adversary to be used and manipulated. When you embrace the light, you meld with the Force, become part of it. Then true clarity and peace can be achieved.”

I sighed, “Don't make me laugh.” I wondered if it was listening to music too. My music was hinting at epic battle.

“Don't scoff, dark one. Look at our Master. If the dark is so potent, why is Darth Baras deathly afraid of a young girl? Noman Karr's Padawan is only a nascent champion of the light and already she strikes fear into the heart of a Dark Side Master.”

“I won't fall for your manipulations.” I said, getting irritated.

“If you refuse the light, you must strike me down. Do you have it in you to kill part of yourself?” It challenged.

“Let's get this out of the way.” I said, readying my sabers.

“Come then, take me on. You'll discover the light inside you can not be vanquished.” It altered it's appearance, becoming a masked and armored female figure in grays. It mirrored my battle stance.  
I motioned for Quinn to back away and he did so, if reluctantly.

The being and I met in unison, blade crossing blade in a flash of light. We danced, parrying and feinting, like I was fighting my shadow. Shadow. I smiled at the apparition and changed up my stance, becoming defensive instead of offensive. The figure pressed, probably assuming I was tiring. Not so. I again changed my stance, channeling every emotion I could muster into my self and then traded it with the Force. Many may wrestle and fight with the Force on our side. But I knew a secret. One taught to me by real Masters. If you wanted anything from the living Force, you traded for it. I traded my storage of emotions. My ferocious offensive caught the specter by surprise and I managed to strike not one, but two killing blows within mere milliseconds.

It retreated, retracting it's saber and hunched over. Then, it changed again. It's colors became red and black, Force power emanated from it and it walked toward me, unharmed. I stood my ground, staring it down as it walked into me, causing me to stagger. I absorbed it into myself, embracing the union. Quinn dashed to my side as I fell to one knee.

“You have proven your way is strong and viable,” a voice spoke from inside my core. “With this victory our essence has been purified. In the clarity of this union, a vision of our destiny on Tatooine appears.” I let myself fall to kneel fully on the ground, my hands wrist deep within the cool liquid, communing with the lake water. 

“Do you see it too,” the voice spoke as a vision of an adobe hut in an endless sea of sand appeared. “An encampment, hidden in the farthest reaches of the desert. Past a rock formation called the Forbidden Pass.”

“Tell me more of this,” I say aloud, standing.

“There is no doubt this is where the Padawan went. This is where the great master helped her powers become expressed. The image fades. Find the Forbidden Pass and confront Master Yonlach beyond it. Our journey on this planet ends there. Farewell.” The voice faded, as did the momentary power surge of Force energy.

Quinn approached me, cautiously. Then turned, alarmed, as Sharack suddenly appeared next to him.

“I can not believe what I just witnessed!” She said, sounding out of breath. “Di...did you just tell yourself to venture beyond the Forbidden Pass?”

I nodded. “Tell me everything you know about this place.”

“I am chilled to the bone. The desert beyond the Forbidden Pass is an area that no one can survive.” She said. “No one! Even the Sand People dare not go. You mustn't go!”

I glanced over to Quinn, who still seemed a bit shaken.

“Your concern for me is unnecessary.” I said, trying to ease this irrational fear she seemed to harbor.

“This is not some silly superstition,” Sharack said, defensively. “Those who go beyond the Forbidden Pass are never seen again. I will not...I can not follow you there.”

I frowned at her. “I needn't waste any more time with a coward.”

“How that word burns me,” she said with venom. “I will return to your spaceport and update Darth Baras.” Sharack backed away and then turned, disappearing around some rocks.

Quinn and I turned to watch her leave.

Once she had departed, we gathered our things and I called to check in with Vette using my holocommunicator.

“'Bout time, boss.” she said brightly.

“Quinn and I will be venturing into a place of the desert that is apparently...forbidden. So, if you haven't heard from us in twenty-four hours, I want you to speak with Sharack and see if you can locate us via the chips Quinn had installed in our armor.” I directed.

“Okie dokie. You two have fun in the Forbidden Zone...or whatever. I'll keep you monitored from here.” She waved and signed off.

I tucked the device away and we stood there a moment. I looked at Quinn and put my pack back down.

“My lord?” He said, confused.

“It's almost nightfall. Why don't we just camp here until the morning? This place seems relatively safe being sacred and all.”

He nodded and placed his own pack down, setting up our little camp for the night. It stayed a constant temperature within the cavern, so there was no need for a fire to fight off the cold of night. We even had a place to wash up for the first time in days, though Malavai eyed the water warily the first time he approached the shore. No force ghosts came to assault him, though. Both of us slept soundly, though when I awoke, his cloak had appeared on me again. I smiled and shook my head, watching him fill our back canteens with water from the lake. We packed up and headed out of the hidden oasis just as the first sun broke the horizon. The first song of the day made what lie ahead a little more tolerable and I quietly sang along.

***

The trek to the Forbidden Pass and beyond was hot and dusty and full of angry Sand People. I guess these tribes didn't get the message about us being Demon Slayers. We ended up having to kill quite a few just to get to the rock monument. I was gross and covered in a layer of tan dust again, my hair matting to my neck. Quinn looked about as fresh; I noted his scruffy two days worth of facial hair, but we pushed on knowing our task was almost complete.

Passing the stone formation, we stared at a sea of sand. I blinked, watching the heat move in shimmery waves in front of us. I sighed and blew an errant lock from my nose, finally pushing it behind my ear with my left hand.

“Alright. Guard my back, Captain. It looks like I need to do some communing.” I sat down and he stood behind me, pistol out.

I closed my eyes, sitting in a kneeling position, resting my hands palm down on my thighs. I pictured the encampment in my mind, willing myself to locate it in the endless sea of dust and sand before us. I used the music in my head as an additional focus, falling into the beat. Reaching out with the Force, I sought other beings or Force users. Faintly, I felt a ripple. I smiled and stood up.

“I know where he is.”

We walked a few kilometers when the small homestead came into view just below a dune. It looked almost like a mirage and if I hadn't been able to feel the Force users inside, I would have passed it off as such. We half slid down the dune and stepped into the unobstructed doorway.

A large, beefy Jedi stood in front of a desk. He had muttonchops that would rival that Captain on Nar Shaddaa. He looked young and soft and was dressed mostly in white and tans. Behind him sat an older man. Bald and thin, but he held considerable Force power.

“Master Yonlach,” the youth spoke to the man. “The Sith you've been tracking is upon us. Retreat to safety. I will take the intruder on.”

He pulled his saber out and ignited it. A green blade appeared. Quinn pulled his pistol, but I motioned him to back down. He did so reluctantly as the old man spoke.

“No, Yul-li, control your feelings. Stand at my side. I will face this trespasser.” The man stood and came forward around the desk. Yul-li did not retract his blade. Yonlach's voice was actually rather friendly. It reminded me of a kindly grandfather. “Come no farther Sith. I've been aware of your pilgrimage here. You are a fascinating and contradictory example of your order.”

I stared at him, frowning.

“I know why you've come. Master Noman Karr's Padawan threatens you somehow. You seek to flush her into the open and silence her.” he surmised.

“You've figured it out.” I quipped.

“I will not allow it. It won't be the cause of her exposure. She came to me for guidance and the bond we struck was the most profound of my life.” He held his hand to his forehead as if remembering the moment. “We are psychically linked, she and I. And I have already warned her about you. She will not fall for your manipulations.”

“I assure you, I can be very convincing.” I smiled. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Quinn nod as if in agreement.

He pointed at me. “Your will may be great, but hers is greater. And mine is unrelenting.” He warned.

I shrugged at him.

“The disparity in our capabilities is equal to the disparity in our age. You can not win, turn away now.” he tried reasoning.

“I've come too far to stop now,” I said, truthfully.

“What does it matter how far you've come, if your life ends here? In me you face a full Jedi Master. And Yul-li has greater command of lightsaber combat than any Jedi Knight I've trained.”

Quinn frowned then spoke, “My lord, the threat is not lost on me. Are you certain we can take on a full Jedi Master and a Jedi Knight?”

I smiled at him, “The Jedi have no idea how potent you are, Quinn.”

“I sense that's a bluff, but no matter. Your compatriots query is moot, as you will be facing us on your own.” Yonlach said as he raised a hand directed toward Quinn.

Malavai's eyes suddenly rolled up and his eyes closed as he fainted to the floor like some discarded rag doll. Dirty Jedi tricks! I frowned and crossed my arms, adjusting my stance minutely.

“Well done, Master Yonlach.” Yul-li praised his master. “Now please, retreat and let me face the Sith.”

“Your concern is appreciated, Yul-li. But I did not seize the advantage here to immediately relinquish it.” Yonlach said.

“You don't fight fair, Jedi.” I accused, uncrossing my arms. Even Jedi don't have much honor. Being in a moral minority stinks sometimes. I glanced down at Quinn quickly, making sure he didn't hurt anything on his hard fall.

“When the stakes are this high, I am bound to do whatever it takes to preserve the order. Now for the last time, will you stand down?”

“I don't respond well to threats.” I said, letting my anger begin to build. “Besides, Quinn may have only gotten in the way.”

Master Yonlach glanced at my fallen comrade, “I sense his feelings for you, Sith. His devotion goes beyond professional duty. Such misplaced affections are a sign of self-loathing, I think.”

I glanced again at Quinn, pursing my lips and then let the anger I had been brewing spill through me. How dare he try to manipulate me with Quinn! I stared at the Jedi in front of me, hate filling my essence. The music in my ear only helped intensify my emotional angst.

“Enough of this,” Yul-li burst out. “It's useless to reason with a Sith.” He swung his saber at me and I ignited mine, countering his with a one-handed block. My second saber was ignited in less than a heart beat.

“Yul-li...don't!” Yonlach cried out, “Blazes, my hand is forced,” before igniting his own saber. The fight was upon us, as Quinn would say.

I concentrated on Yul-li first. He may be well trained in the saber arts, but had he really been tested in battle? Apparently not, though he did manage to get a good strike on my right thigh, causing me to limp. I forced him to his knees and he raised his hands in surrender, tossing his saber to the side. Master Yonlach was tougher, he was less skilled in sword play, but very skilled in Force manipulation. I finally managed to get him to yield as Yul-li had, with Yul-li's help.

“Stop!” Yul-li cried out, pulling himself up to shield his master from me. “Hold your weapon, Sith. I beg you.”

“Yul-li, stay your tongue!” Yonlach ordered, standing and holding a wound at his side.

“No, she is just a Padawan. You are a great Master,” Yul-li tried to reason with Yonlach. “I must bargain for your life.” He turned to me. “Sith, I'll tell you everything I know, if you spare Master Yonlach.”

“Your devotion is remarkable.” I answered.

“I'm sorry, Master Yonlach.” Yul-li said to the Jedi beside him. “But I must do this. Her name is Jaesa Willsaam. And Noman Karr has taken her to...”

Yonlach shook his head and held his hand toward his protege. “Yul-li, you have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks.”

“I have no recollection of the Padawan this Sith seeks.” Yul-li repeated with a blank look on his face.

“Now, sleep.” Yonlach commanded and Yul-li slumped to the floor much as Quinn had.

I watched this all with faint amusement, but the anger still boiled inside me at Yonlach's manipulations.

“I do not relish wiping Yul-li's mind like that,” Yonlach stated. “But his feelings for me got the better of him.”

“Most impressive.” I replied.

“It was a terrible thing, last resort.” Yonlach rambled, his guilt momentarily getting to him. “I had to act for the greater good. Jaesa is special, her power unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you, she has the potential to lead the Jedi to greatness.”

“You've already failed, old man.” I replied.

He leaned against the desk behind him, avoiding the slumbering man at his feet. “You know Jaesa's name, but that is all you'll get here. So you may as well kill me. I must find tranquility, so Jaesa will sense only peace when you strike me down.”

“Your death will wound her, deeply.” I growled out, tired of his rambling. I stabbed him in the stomach with my lightsaber. He fell heavily to the floor.

“There is no...death. There is only...the Force.” He whispered as his life left him.

With Yonlach down, Quinn had regained consciousness. 

He looked forlorn as I assisted him to his feet. “My lord, I am sorry I was of no use to you. I did not anticipate the Jedi's incapacitating tactic.”

I shrugged at him, as I assessed the damage. “Don't be so hard on yourself, Quinn.”

“I do not like to be caught unaware. I am just thankful my support proved to be unnecessary. Sharack said she would be at our ship. She thought we were doomed. We should inform her of our success.”

I nodded. “She'll definitely be surprised.”

“She should not have doubted you,” he responded, a bit of anger peeking through.

“Doubt is natural. Come on. Let's hoof it to that outpost at the edge of the Forbidden Pass we saw earlier and see if we can't hop some kind of taxi back to Mos Isla.” I retrieved my bag from outside the door.

“Right behind you, my lord.” Quinn replied, taking up his own bag. He made me wait a few moments, before we left the vicinity of the small building to check out my injuries. Once he was satisfied with my dressings we moved on.

***

What had taken us two and a half days on foot was covered in less than 90 minutes by speeder. I totally need to invest in some personal speeders for us. This whole trip would have been so much easier. Quinn and I sat in silence during the trip. Both of us lost in our own trains of thought.

We arrived at Mos Isla and walked through town to the spaceport. I would head out after we checked in to see what kind of transportation we might be able to scrounge up. Once off the spaceport elevator, we located our docking bay door and walked in to see Sharack idly standing by a cargo crate in front of the ship. Vette saw us from the ship's view port and waved down at us.

Sharack pushed off the box, a look of shock and relief on her face. “I didn't expect to see you again. Does this mean you've ventured beyond the Forbidden Pass and found Master Yonlach?”

“The mission is complete.” I replied, nodding at her and smiling slightly. I saw Quinn glance at me and smirk.

“This is a great lesson. The only barriers that exist are the ones we create in our minds. I will never again assume I know all there is to know. And I will explore the entirety of the Tatooine desert without reservation.” She looked appropriately cowed.

“I don't care what you do.” I answered honestly. I was tired and a little cranky, I admit.

Sharack's face fell. “It is my great shame that I have not endeared myself to you. I hope Lord Baras knows how fortunate he is to have such a fine champion shepherding his cause. I shall never forget you.”

“I bid you farewell,” I said, trying to be more sociable. It's not really her fault I was grouchy.

“Safe travels, my lord. If you're ever on Tatooine again, come and see me.” She made a little bow with her hands on her thighs. She stood up and walked past us, out of the docking bay.

“It will be a pleasure to put this overheated sandbox behind us,” Quinn spoke in a low voice after she had passed.

I smirked at him. “You look good with a tan, Captain.” He didn't have much of a tan, it was just a good excuse to try to make him squirm.

His face reddened a bit. “I hope it hides my blushes, my lord.” He paused for a moment, then snapped back into duty-mode. “I will ready the ship for departure.”

We strolled up the gangway, into our home among the stars. We both retreated into our respective quarters, eager to wash the dirt and sweat from ourselves. The shower was like being reborn, washing all the grime and Demon blood from my pores. I took much longer than normal, deciding that I deserved it.

Once out and dried off, I slipped into some of my two-piece jammies, wrapping a robe around myself. 2V-R8 had already fetched my soiled armor from the floor. I padded out, barefoot, into the common room to see Vette's smiling face as she literally bounced up to me and gave me a hug.

“Welcome back! Missed you. Kinda missed ol' Mr. Uptight too. But don't tell him that.” She rambled.

I smiled at her and returned the hug.  
“It's nice to be back, and clean. I've got to report in, just hang on and I'll give you the full rundown after we check in with Baras.”

“I gave him some of the basics, like you asked on your way back.”

She nodded and from behind her I saw Quinn emerge from his chamber, freshly shaved and clean. He came up to us and nodded to me.

“Ready to report in, my lord.”

I walked to the holoterminal and pressed the buttons.

“You have done admirably, apprentice.” Praised Darth Baras from the holoterminal. “Your time on Tatooine was well spent. Noman Karr's Padawan, Jaesa Willsaam, no longer enjoys anonymity. I am very pleased.”

“I'm touched by your enthusiasm.” I replied.

“Your handling of Master Yonlach has sent our enemies a clear message. Noman Karr and Jaesa Willsaam now know they can not hide. It gnaws at the Master and brings his prized Padawan to her knees.”

“I can not wait to get my hands on them.” I stated.

“I believe that moment is rushing toward us. Only Alderaan remains, Jaesa Willsaam's home world. Go there immediately. I will contact you when you arrive.” He ordered.

I bowed and his image faded to black.

“I will set the course for Alderaan, my lord.” Quinn said, giving a small salute and heading to the bridge.

Once he had left, Vette grabbed me by the wrists and tugged me to the sitting area.  
“You gotta tell me all about your adventure!”


	9. A Couple of Detours

Chapter 9: A Couple of Detours  
 _Songs in order of appearance: Atomic ~ Blondie, Fighter ~ Christina Aguilera, Amnesia ~ Chumbawamba, S &M ~ Rhianna, Love You Like A Love Song ~ Selena Gomez and The Scene _

Not four hours into our trip, Captain Quinn summoned me to the bridge. I muted the music I had playing in the room, set my cup of tea and datapad down in the conference room and walked to the front of the ship.

“My lord,” he said as I entered the bridge. He was holding a datapad. “I've been working on something in my spare time. You may be interested.”

Ah, not just busy work to avoid time with us girls? “Go ahead, regale me.” I prompted.

“Years ago, I was zeroing in on a notorious SIS agent called Voloren when Moff Broysc recalled me to the Battle of Drunkenwell. I had the spy cornered. I briefed Broysc, so that he could send someone to take Voloren out. He ignored the opportunity.”

I frowned, “This Moff is starting to sound like a chronic screw-up.”

“That is not for me to determine. I will say this, though...since then, Voloren has gone on to wreak havoc against the Empire. One missed opportunity has led to a decade of unnecessary losses. I know Voloren's signature, and by tracking his accomplishments I've picked up his scent.”

“It is imperative that you track him down.” I said.

“Very good, my lord. I'll keep you abreast of my progress.” He nodded and sat down in the navigator's chair, where he had other datapads and some mapped chart of the galaxy on display.

His progress must have been farther along than I realized, for he called me to the bridge again just before dinner.

“My lord, my efforts to locate SIS agent Voloren have finally paid off. There is a small window of opportunity to confront him. I can handle the matter personally. Permission to intercept and bring him down?”

I looked at him, really looked. He was almost thrumming with excitement. If it weren't for his iron will and sense of proper conduct, I would think he'd probably be bouncing on his heels.

“I'm sure you're pleased to begin you campaign to pay back Moff Broysc.” I said.

“My lord,” He looked at me grimly, “this isn't personal. I seek the good of the Empire only.”

I smiled a little, “You'd be so much more attractive, if you'd let your vindictive side show.”

As usual, he was caught off-guard for a moment. “I'll...take it under advisement, my lord. The Empire will finally be served. I will return, shortly.”

He took our small landing shuttle a little while later. I didn't see what he packed, but the black bag had looked large and heavy.

“Good luck, Captain.” I said softly as I watched him disappear into the darkness of space from the bridge.

 

The ship was quieter, that night with Quinn gone. It wasn't like he was noisy, but his absence was felt by both myself and Vette. She pushed her legumes around her plate at dinner.

“You know, I never thought much about being a Twi'lek when I was younger,” she said softly. “Even on Ryloth there were lots of other types of people. As far as I could tell, people like me were just the ones who made the best slaves. It isn't much to be proud of, you know?”

“Not having role models can make identity complicated.” I replied.

“You really surprise me, sometimes.” She said, looking up. “So mature. Not really what I'm used to. When I left Nok Drayen's gang, I joined up with a group of Twi'lek artifact hunters. They were all young too, full of fire and Twi'lek pride out trying to recover our heritage.”

“In the Academy it was all competition and suspicion. It would have been nice to have people I could trust.” I said. I know, I know...I just fibbed a little. But she wasn't ready to know of them. Neither was Quinn. Soon, but not yet.

“I never thought about that,” she replied. “The Academy is not really a place to make friends, I guess. I made friends in the new gang. But it wasn't until we did our first job together that we were family. There was this rich Duros scum ball,” she smiled as she reminisced, “Cada Bliss. Obsessed with Twi'lek women, artifacts, clothes...anything. We took him for everything he was worth.”

“The Cada Bliss sounds like a moron. He let a group of angry kids rob him.” I replied, laughing softly.

“He was a lot of things. Most of them, terrible. Anyway, we were flying high. Did a couple more jobs together. Then came Korriban and I guess you know how that ended up.”

I nodded at her. She fell quiet again and I got up from the table, letting her sit in her thoughts. I went into the conference room to make a cup of something warm to drink before bed.

***

The next day was quiet as well. I was busy learning about Alderaan and it's very intricate Houses and their rivalries. I was also trying to get images of last night's dreams out of my head. Quinn...hovering over me. His eyes so deep and piercing I thought I would fall up into them and drown. Stroking my hair. I had woken up, feeling like something was suddenly stolen from me. It made my studying difficult.  
Vette hovered back and forth between the bridge, communications room and the cargo hold. She seemed intent on something, so I did my best not to bother her. 2V-R8 was mostly at the work table in the cargo hold. I had given him my lightsabers to work on. He was integrating new technology and new crystals to improve their deadliness.

I was lounging in the common room, taking some time to read something fiction, when Vette literally skipped up to me.

“You're never going to guess what I've been doing! No, no, don't try, I'll tell you. Between jumps, I've been checking holo frequencies.”

I wondered how many jumps ago she started this. We were in the middle of one now, with that very brief space station one this morning to refuel.

“And I found the old gang!” She beamed. “They're on Nar Shaddaa. They weren't leaving messages for me in the old spots, I thought they got themselves caught, or dead...or something.”

“That must have been very nice.” I said, putting my reading down.

“Was that you trying to be polite?” She asked, a hint of laughter in her question. “The old gang has been on the run since I've been gone. Apparently our mysterious informant for the Korriban job was that scum sucker, Cada Bliss. Bliss sure got revenge for the job we pulled on him. Fake mission, fake cover story, I'm thrown in slave pens. And he hits the gang hard.”

“At least we each got a new friend out of the deal.” I said, sincere.

“You're so sweet, sometimes. Once they escaped the mercenaries, Taunt and what's left of the old gang, spent their last credits tracking Cada Bliss' movements. That Duros snake, has managed to get his hands on the Star of Kala'Unn. It's a priceless piece of Twi'lek history. I...want to get it back.”

“Tell me where we're going, and I'm with you.” I said, standing.

“You're...fantastic!” She cried out. “Cada Bliss is at the spaceport on Nar Shaddaa, trying to line up a buyer. I'll send a message that we're coming. Make us out to be...interested buyers. Oh, and I'll tell the gang to get ready to receive the artifact. Bliss has some 'famous' Kaleesh bodyguard, they call The Virus, working for him these days. But that's not going to worry you, is it?”

“Nah,” I said.

Vette bounded away and I went to the bridge to alter our course. I also sent a holo-message to Quinn's frequency to let him know of our little detour.

Nar Shaddaa was only a few days closer than Alderaan would be, and we made it into Hutt space in five days. Just as we were preparing to leave our standard orbital stop, the ship notified us of our shuttle returning. Quinn was back.

He came to greet us in the common room, looking as pristine as always, large black bag in hand. Vette pretended to ignore him.

“My lord, I am back from my mission.” He announced. “I'm pleased to report, Agent Voloren's decade of espionage has been brought to an end. It is a great day for the Empire.”

“It isn't every day you close the book on an old score,” I replied, smiling at him and standing.

“It is long overdue. Thank you for allowing me to pursue this, my lord.”

I grinned, “You could drop the stoic soldier routine when we're in private. Show me a little attention.”

“I'm...not sure what you mean.” He blushed a bit.

I stepped in closer to him. “Don't tell me I'm not your type.” I looked up, raising an eyebrow letting my smile slip into a more heated smirk.

“Indeed, my lord. You are not a type at all. I dare say you are a wholly unique woman. But, my work demands complete concentration and I...well...I'm not used to juggling business with pleasure.” He moved back a half-step looking apologetic.

“No lame excuses or explanations. If you're not interested, just say so.” I stated, placing my hands on my hips. I wasn't mad at him, I was just kind of put off by his skirting around. I saw something flash in his eyes and the tiniest tightening of his lips in response.

“Now, let's get back to our duties.” I said, dismissing him.

“By all means, my lord.” He replied, turning away from me with haste to his quarters.

 

We docked at the spaceport a little over half an hour later. I informed Quinn of my and Vette's mission and told him to keep an ear and eye on our progress. This was going to be interesting.

Finding the hangar bay in question was not too difficult. It actually wasn't far from our own. Vette and I entered, she stayed behind me and to the left, acting the servant.

The Duros and his Kaleesh bodyguard came from around the back of the ship and stood just a few meters from the gangway. The Kaleesh was wearing the typical bone-like mask most of their species seemed to enjoy. Or...hm...I wonder if it was more an exoskeleton...

“Now you two certainly do not look like Corellian art dealers,” he said in Huttese. “Virus, is it possible that we have been deceived? That this clever rat tail thief has caught us unaware?”

“What did you call me?” Vette asked, sounding irate.

“No. Not possible.” The Virus responded in Basic, deep voice a little mocking.

“Then these two have just walked themselves into a very dangerous scenario.” Bliss said.

“Hand over the Star of Kala'Unn and this goes easy.” I said, pointing at them.

“Do you hear her, Virus?” Bliss asked, incredulous.

“I hear.” The Virus replied.

“Apparently someone thinks you've never killed a Sith before. Someone thinks Sith scare you.”

“I don't understand what's happening. Am I supposed to be intimidated, amused?” I shrugged at them.

“Cada Bliss, you have exploited my people, stolen our artifacts and committed numerous crimes against Twi'leks the galaxy over.” Vette said passionately.

“Virus, do we have any room in the harem for an exceedingly ugly, underdeveloped rat tail slave girl.” Bliss asked, insulting Vette.

“We're full up on ugly.” The Virus replied.

“Then no reason to spare the ugly Sith woman either,” he brushed his hands together as if wiping away something unpleasant. “Kill them painfully.”

This guy really was a moron.

I pulled out my lightsabers and had Vette move away from me. I was going to take out the bodyguard first. He seemed the more capable one. I did manage to get a nice head whack on Cada Bliss, which dazed him. The Virus was an excellent swordsman. However, his vibroblade was no match for my lightsabers. Our fight lasted only a few moments. It probably helped that Vette was shooting him with her dual blasters. I left the Kaleesh dying on the docking bay floor.

Cada Bliss was left, cowering, holding a hand to his head where I had smacked him.

“Hey...let's not get all crazy here.” Bliss said in Huttese. “Clearly I thought you were someone else. See...there was this other Twi'lek girl, total pain, you know, she kept calling me.” He rambled, putting his hands up in a helpless gesture. “Anyway...long story, sorry about the mix up, you know?”

“Cada Bliss, you have exploited my people, stolen our artifacts and committed numerous crimes against Twi'leks the galaxy over.” Vette repeated, crossing her arms.

“I get it, I get it. You practiced. It's a nice speech, I like it.” He replied. 

“Return the Star of Kala'Unn. Promise to reform and we may show mercy.” She continued.

He bowed to her. “You are a generous, beautiful woman. I've always said the Twi'lek woman was a superior being, suited to the finest...”

Vette stared at him, uncrossing her arms and pointing her blaster at him.

“Yeah, I'm going.” Bliss mumbled, walking over to some scattered crates outside the ship.

“I'll grab the Star of Kala'Unn. We can meet the old gang here on Nar Shaddaa, they'll make sure the Star ends up in a museum. In Twi'lek hands.” Vette said to me.

It belongs in a museum? Where have I heard that...eh, whatever. Vette received the artifact and we headed down to the main area of the spaceport. Her friends were to rendezvous with us there. They didn't take long to show.

“Well look who the akkdog dragged in,” said a feminine voice belonging to a rather striking red skinned Twi'lek.

Vette stood quickly, running to the female Twi'lek who spoke.

“Taunt! Guys!” she cried, embracing Taunt in a tight hug.

I walked up quietly, standing in the background. Taunt looked around Vette to me.

“And this must be the Lady Sith you've taken as your newest surrogate sister,” Taunt stated, smiling at me. “Not a bad choice.”

“I didn't even realize I was missing a little sister, until Vette came along,” I smiled back. I like my Twi'lek. I might be a mean, evil Sith, but I liked her.

“Only you would find a sweetheart Sith, Love.” Taunt teased. “Shall we, then?”

“The Star of Kala'Unn is in the case. Authentic and undamaged.” Vette said as she handed the small metal box to the yellowish male. He was wide of girth with a carefree disposition.

“This is big,” he stated in Huttese.

“Got that right,” the slimmer blue male agreed. “Most important single blow for Twi'lek pride. All you, Vette.”

“You've done something great for your people here.” I said to Vette. She beamed at me.

“Amazing, little girl. Amazing. Who's got the finders fee?” said the yellow one.

“Here,” Taunt said, offering a cred stick. “It's every credit we could scrape together. And don't worry, we should be able to sweet talk the museum into getting us some of that back.”

Vette frowned, staring at the stick. “Oh no. I know you guys. You won't even be eating. You have to buy equipment, bribe fees. We don't need your credits. Do we?” She looked to me.

“They are your people. It's your choice.” I replied. She smiled.

“Then I say, keep the credits. Have a big dinner for me. Get some new gear.” She said.

“You coming with us, girl?” The yellowish one asked.

“I...no.” She said. “I've found a place. I'm going to stay put for a while. But, I'll keep in touch.” She promised.

“You've at least got time for a meal, right? Let us show a Sith a good time?” Taunt asked.

I grinned. “Nobody celebrates like Sith celebrate.”

“I accept your challenge!” The yellow one said warmly.

They took us to a small, hole in the wall restaurant. It was dark, loud, clean and served up one heck of a rib-eye. Vette's old crew were very lovely. It was nice to dine with more like her. People of substance. The yellow one, Plasmajack, challenged me to a drinking contest near the end. The drinks here were nice and strong and soon both of us were sloshed to the point of a draw. Vette ordered him and me a few coffees to sober us up before we left.

We walked together as a loud, engaging group back to the spaceport. Plasmajack was sharing several amusing stories of their adventures.

“So I just sat on him! Problem solved.” He said, concluding his latest tale.

“I missed you guys. I'll say hello whenever I can.” Vette promised, giving each one a hug in turn.

“Be well, Love,” Taunt said to Vette. “I'll miss you.”

“Watch your back out there, kid” the blue one named Flash said.

Taunt and the others bowed to me, then she came up and pulled me into a hug. “Thanks for saving her, Lord Nightstar.” She whispered before pulling away. I smiled and nodded to her.

They walked off and I studied Vette. She wiped her eyes and then turned to me, smiling.

“That was nice. Thanks for making the minor...well...major detour. I suppose we should get back to Sith business before Darth Scary Man gets mad.”

We walked back to our hangar and boarded our ship, taking off again for Alderaan.

***

The next day, I was on the bridge doing my shift when Quinn suddenly popped in, his mouth set in a thin line.

“My lord, I'd appreciate it if you could speak with Vette. Ask her not to disturb me while I'm working.” 

“Exactly how is she disturbing you?” I asked, looking up from the map of Alderaan I was reviewing and turning down the music I had piping in from the speakers. I had been dancing in place when he came in, half bent over the equipment. Quinn paused momentarily after I did, as if he was processing the song, which seemed to make him frown.

“She's not wired for military precision. And there's no filter on that Twi'lek mouth.” He said with some disdain. “When I was tracking down Agent Voloren, she must have overheard me refer to Moff Broysc. And now she persistently pesters me about him.” He put his hand to his head as if thinking about it gave him a headache.

We'd been back together for one day. One. Six days left to Alderaan and already my ship suddenly became a daycare. I sighed and listened.

“She keeps slipping his name nonsensically into conversations, just to annoy me. Says she won't stop until I tell her why I hate the man.” He finished.

“She wants to get to know you, Quinn. It wouldn't kill you to make friends.” I tried to reason, knowing his Imperial upbringing would probably not agree.

“With her?! My lord, please. It's neither appropriate, nor in the Empires interest to discuss the matter with non-military personnel. Besides, knowing her, the details of Broysc's collapse at Drunkenwell and his and my subsequent conflict would only give her more fodder.”

“Leave it to me.” I said, sighing. “She'll stop bothering you.”

“I was hoping you'd say that, my lord. Thank you.” He bowed and left, looking less upset.

“Blah.” I said out loud at the astrogation console and turned up the 'questionable' music again.

***

Four days left until Alderaan. I had managed to get Vette to agree to not pester Quinn about Broysc. I didn't say anything to her about any other topics. I am sure he'll come to me eventually about her again, but she really didn't mean to make him mad.

She and I were in the cargo hold again, this time handing her blasters and Quinn's gun and vibroknife to Toovee to work on. She looked over to me and I looked back. She had that look on her face.

“You wanted to talk?” I asked.

“Nothing crazy. Just thinking about what happened back on Nar Shaddaa with the old gang. Didn't realize, until I finally saw Taunt again, that I've always found stand-in big sisters. First Risha and then Taunt, now you...”

“I'm here, whenever you need me, Vette.” I replied.

“You are an amazing woman. Plus, we have the best 'making friends' story. So there I was...being enslaved...” She started.

I shook my head, laughing.

“All right. Back to Sith business. Errrr!” she said, grinning at me.

***

Two days until Alderaan. Things had quieted down after that first bit of clashing personalities. The only thing I could figure was both of them had been coming down off the high of victory. Sometimes it causes people to act differently when one is not used to it.

I was sitting in the conference room, enjoying a nice cup of herbal tea and a smutty romance novel when I heard a knock on the door frame. I looked up to see Captain Quinn standing there, at attention.

“Come in, Captain. At ease, please. You don't have to walk around like that all the time.” I reduced the volume on the music I had playing in the room and uncrossed my legs to take them from the raised reclining position on the table.

“My lord, I seek advice,” he said as he walked up to stand next to me in my chair. “As a military man, above all else, I value discipline, the chain of command and uncompromising dedication to serving the Empire's interests. But, there's a built in dilemma. When my instincts tell me that a superior is jeopardizing the Empire, it makes my path less clear.”

“That's the problem with the military. No matter what rank, no one should be above reproach.” I replied, sipping at my tea.

“That has been a difficult lesson to learn. But it's tricky. The criteria to challenge a superior must never be softened. I stood by as Moff Broysc's random whims compromised countless missions. It is a mistake I refuse to repeat.” He frowned, but continued. “Defying him ruined my career, but I should have done it sooner. No matter the consequences.”

“If he made you this tenacious and exacting, you owe him a great debt,” I replied. Every encounter shapes us. Surely Quinn was smart enough to realize that.

“That is a startling perspective, my lord.” He said, looking impressed. “Your example and guidance give me clarity. Thank you. I am more focused now.”

“I have no complaints about your thoroughness or commitment.” I said, smiling.

“I'll never give you a reason to, my lord. I won't take up any more of your time.” He replied, bowing.

He left the room, and I sat in thought, lips quirked up in a sideways pursed position. I'll have to tell them soon. If I wait too long, it will be too late and our organization wanted them in the fold.


End file.
